Hombres de Hierro, un fanfic de Kingsman (EggsyHarry)
by TheRealMcoy
Summary: Gracias a la confianza que el caballero de Kingsman Harry Hart depositó en él, ahora Eggsy ha pasado a entrenar para unirse a la agencia y abandonar su vida de mediocridad. Sin darse cuenta, con cada sesión de entrenamiento, se va desarrollando dentro de sí un sentimiento encontrado hacia el único hombre que, en años, había creído en él. Lejos de reprimirlo, Eggsy quiere corroborar
1. Chapter 1: Preparando a un caballero

Como siempre me pasaba cuando me despertaba por la mañana, me gusta quedarme en la cama un poco más. La mayoría de las veces sin más, haciendo el vago o fingiendo estar malo para evitar a toda costa ir al colegio. Ahora me gustaba más la cama en la que me había despertado por ser enorme y que me permitía estirarme, y por el olor, un delicioso olor a detergente mezclado con los efluvios de la noche que creaba un nido acogedor. Me hundí en las almohadas de aquella cama tan ajena que ya era tan familiar. Me encantaba el tacto de las delicadas sábanas contra mi piel, que sabían envolverme perfectamente sin agobiarme de calor. Estaba en ropa interior, como habitualmente me levantaba desde siempre( con ausencia de mi vieja camiseta de pijama), y ahora desde hace un par de días,en casa de Harry, por mucho que a él le molestase que me pasease por su casa con esas pintas. Argumentaba que le hacía muy difícil concentrarse en trabajar, y por consiguiente yo lo seguía haciendo encantado.

Me estiré como una estrella de mar para intentar abarcar todo el cuadrado que era la cama, pero llegué a tocar los extremos sin encontrar ningún otro cuerpo, ni cálido ni frío. Casi lógico, más bien, pensé, porque Harry ya estaba en pie nada más daban las seis de la madrugada, y sin embargo ya me habían de haber dado como las diez y yo seguía con el culo pegado a las sábanas. Es otra de las cosas que me decía Harry que me gustaban: que quedarme a dormir con él le pasaría factura a mi disciplina como Kingsman pero que ya se encargaría él de que eso no sucediese. Traducido en mi cabeza, eso sonaba muy tiernamente a que él no quería que me fuese a otro sitio.

Me abracé medio en bolas como estaba a su almohada, que aún conservaba algo de calor y olor, y me tumbé encima como si fuera un ser humano. Me recorrió el cosquilleo ese de quien se acaba de levantar de un entorno templado y se le llena de repente el cuerpo con un suave refresquillo. Me hacían falta sus brazos para volver a estar completamente a gusto, y apoyarme en la mejor almohada del mundo que era el valle fluvial de su pecho, acunado por el compás de su respiración. Me volví a imaginar que hundía la cara en aquella madriguera de protección, mientras me apretaba contra el involuntariamente en sueños. Pasados unos minutos, gracias a mi estado de modorra ni siquiera sé cuántos, me cansé de mi letargo de no hacer nada y me dispuse a levantarme y empezar bien el día. Tal y como iba, descorrí las cortinas- Harry las había dejado cerradas para que no me despertara, me apetece creer- y contemplé Londres, frío y brumoso. Busqué los pantalones que había llevado el día anterior y cuya suerte después de quitármelos anoche- el autor de tal acto era un misterio entre los dos implicados-, pero al no encontrarlos ni colgando de un mueble me cogí una de las camisas blancas inmaculadas del armario de Harry. Sabía que con eso me la estaba jugando un montón, pues conocía de sobra cómo se pondría mi mentor si utilizaba sus prendas de trabajo como bata, pero era cómoda y olía a limpio, así que aposté esa carta con mucho gusto. Me bajé a la cocina sin esperar ver a nadie y aproveché para vaciar bien nevera y despensa de todo lo que me apetecía y que nunca podía consumir por culpa del entrenamiento de espías pero que sospechosamente siempre tenía en casa: milkybars, snickers, pop tarts, batido de chocolate y vainilla, coca-cola de cereza, nubes de azúcar, helado, donuts, pringles y fingers de queso. Me hice una buena macedonia de todo aquello y me lo llevé al salón. Pareciera que estaba aprovechando que Harry no estaba para hacer todo lo que me apetecía. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al llegar la sala de estar y ver al dueño de todo aquello sentado en su sillon habitual leyendo el TIMES como si nada, enfundado en un traje gris impecable en lugar del batín rojo(feísimo) con el que lo solía ver cuando estabamos en casa los escasos días de permiso. Me quedé como una estatua e el marco de la puerta, si bien pensandolo con frialdad, aquella era su casa,y en tal caso el intruso era yo. Bajó los papelees del periodico y me miró, creo que sin sorprenderse, y sin cambiar su ferrea expresión habló:

-Ya verás como se te ocurra mancharme esa camisa comiendo esas porquerías.

Y cómo no, yo me reí. Y él también. Siempre se ha dicho que las sonrisas más difíciles de ver eran las más brillantes, y no ha faltado un gramo de razón. Quiero pensar que soy del escaso círculo de personas que ha visto una sonrisa verdadera del agente Galahad. Me senté en el brazo del sillón y desayunamos juntos, bueno, él ya por segunda vez. Teníamos un rollo raro, él y yo: al llegar al centro de entrenamientos, interpretábamos ejemplarmente nuestros papeles de maestro y alumno, sin tampoco necesidad de sobreactuar y excedernos en aparentar distancia y rigidez, pues todos nuestros compañeros sabían la afinidad que había entre nosotros, cómo yo era el protegido de Harry. De hecho, me había sentido así de bien, así de cuidado desde la primera vez que respondió por mí en el pub de la manera en que lo hizo, reventándoles los dientes a los cabrones de los chicos de Dean. Apenas media hora después de haberme conocido, saliendo de una comisaría, nada más deshonroso, se había hecho dueño del primer y mayor gesto de lealtad que yo había percibido nunca hacia mi persona. Me quedé mirándolo como un enano mientras repartía hostias como panes a esos desgraciados. Me marché a casa con una sensación rara, y ya para cuando llegué y Dean me estaba esperando cuchillo en mano, terminé de no entender absolutamente nada y menos mal que él intervino a tiempo gracias a ese micrófono raro que me puso en el hombro, o no sé qué le habría hecho el carcamal de mi padrastro a mi madre y a mí. Cuando me largué de allí echando leches me sentí un poco culpable de dejar a mi madre sola con esa bestia, pero tenía que aclarar qué mierda era aquello. No comprendí al principio lo de la sastrería, y lo del espejo, reconozco que me pareció un poco una 'sobrada'-luego Harry admitió que había resultado un poco 'pretencioso'-, pero ya la guinda del pastel fue el ascensor. Yo no paraba de movermke y removerme buscando la camara oculta y él allí tan tranquilo, como diciendo 'esto lo hago yo todos los días con tres o cuatro despues del café'.

Me alegré mucho de conocer a Roxy, y enseguida conectamos. Charlie, otro imbécil pero con pasta, le encantaba reírse de mí avergonzándome delante de Roxy, diciendo que me gustaba y que quería hacer bebés con ella. No tenía ni puñetera idea. A veces ella y yo bromeábamos sobre el asunto, aunque Roxy me confesó una vez que ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien; el sujeto, no quiso soltarlo. Yo le respondí afirmando lo mismo, aunque no tenía ni idea, solo queria quedar bien, pero no delante de Roxy, no hacía falta, a ella no la engañaba.

Tras la primera prueba de convertir el dormitorio en una piscina olímpica, que por supuesto terminamos limpiando nosotros, incluida la parte de los cristales, que me tocó a mí cómo no, ya me termine de creer por fin que aquello no iba a ser unas vacaciones. En realidad me lo pasé bastante bien entrenando, y consiguiendo buenos resultados. Confieso que eso me motivaba bastante día a día. Hacía varios años que no encontraba la satisfacción de un trabajo finalizado. En Kingsman, empeze a sentir mejor, a pensar que mi vida sí valía algo. Levantarse a las seis de la mañana valía todas las penas del mundo si era por estar en Kingsman. Cuando me enteré del accidente de Harry, el alma me abandonó el cuerpo. Nada más nos lo comunicó Percival, salí medio disparado hasta la enfermería para verle, no me importaba que me detuviera un guardia o quien fuera, tenía que saber qué le había pasado. N ada más llegar me encontré a Merlín y a Arthur, quienes me tranquilizaron al comunicarme que Harry había llegado allí hacía poco tiempo y que no tenía lesiones cerebrales. No obstante, me devolvieron a la Tierra cuando Merlín dijo con pesar que no sabía cuando su compañero iba a despertar.

-hemos de tener no te preocupes por el , Eggsy. Entrena, trabaja duro, pasa las pruebas, haz que se sienta orgulloso de ti.

-Así lo haré, Merlin- respondía tragándome el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Ahora mis motivaciones se habían acrecentado exponencialmente.

Antes de irme, me incline sobre la cama en la que Harry estaba inconsciente y le di un beso en la mejilla, sin importarme lo que pudiera pensar su compañero, por cuya ausencia de sorpresa en la expresión de su cara me quiso parecer que no lo encontraba raro. Un punto a mí favor al menos, pensé. Salí de allí bien recto, sin echar la vista atrás, y durante los meses siguientes me volqué de lleno en los entrenamientos. Educar a J.B. fue tarea más dura de lo que había supuesto, y como resultó, a su pesar, ser un perro bastante listo, no quise ni imaginar lo que fue para mi madre educar y criar a un niñato rebelde y descentrado como fui yo toda mi vida, y me prometí que cuidaría mucho más y mejor de ella cuando volviese a casa.

Tras el susto del agua que se llevó la vida de mi compañera Amelia, el resto de pruebas fueron igual de duras pero mucho más fluidas, por así decirlo; el espíritu de los Kingsman parecía ir calando paulatinamente en mi ser. Cuando no era un examen escrito sobre la decodificación encubierta de una base de datos eran prácticas de tiro al blanco o técnicas de camuflaje.A medida que otros candidatos a ser Lancelot iban siendo descartados y enviados a casa me hacía más consciente de lo que allí está pasando, pero lejos de asustarme, me motivaba, me hacía más chulo, me sentía más cómodo en el traje pero también mucho más consciente de la responsabilidad que suponía usar algo como aquello, ya fueran pistolas, fusiles, localizadores... todo para culminar en la prueba del paracaídas. Creo que en la vida pasé más miedo que en el momento en el que vi cómo el paracaídas de Roxy se abría por encima de ella y yo solo podía abrazarme a ella con todas mis fuerzas para no morir antes de llegar al suelo. Tras el infarto previo, me encendí. Me encendí con Merlín por ser plenamente consciente de que era yo el que iba sin seguridad, y le reproché que me considerara "algo prescindible", frente a lo cual, me enseñó una lección que me alegró extrañamente; era de las primeras veces que de una experiencia por completo negativa de verdad veía que estaba aprendiendo algo.

La verdadera montaña rusa de emociones vino antes de aquello, con la mejor noticia que había recibido (y esperado) durante semanas: Harry estaba despierto. Ni que decir que en cuanto me enteré casi esprinté hasta la habitación, tal y como estaba, con el uniforme de entrenamiento y con J.B. de la correa. Me alisté un poco antes de entrar, para no llegar resoplando y con la cara color lombarda. Entré sin llamar a propósito y me planté ante Harry, quien llevaba su batín rojo horrible pero volvía a tener el aspecto limpio, cuidado y afeitado que había acostumbrado a enseñar.

-Un caballero siempre llama antes de entrar-me dijo sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

-Solo llamo a la puerta de las casas en las que robo- le contesté con el mismo hermetismo vocal, pero cuando por fin se giró y me miró a la cara, no pude ni quise contenerme más y me lancé a abrazarle. Le rodeé abarcando su ancho torso completamente con mis brazos, y hundiendo la cara en su cuello. Al segundo de estrecharlo ya me estaba arrepintiendo; pensé que me iba a apartar, o peor, a quedarse indiferente, pero en lugar de eso y para mi contento, me apretó también contra él y me acarició el pelo. Eso me hizo sonreír y pegarme más a él, hasta llegar al punto de alzarme sobre las puntas para compensar la desigualdad de alturas.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí otra vez, Harry-casi fue un susurro.

-Y yo de que te alegre, aunque no necesitas preocuparte por mí, Eggsy. Pero gracias.

Nos separamos casi de inmediato, aunque dejé un segundo las manos apoyadas sobre su pecho antesw de volver a la distancia decente y respetable que se esperaría entre un alumno y su maestro.

-Has hecho progresos increíbles, Eggsy, estás entre los seis últimos aspirantes. Tus resultados son incluso mejores que de lo esperaba. Enhorabuena.

Por supuesto, le di las gracias, pero en lo único en lo que pensaba era en esforzarme para que no se me notara el sonrojo y no sonreír desmedidamente, aunque no me controlé en absoluto por dentro.

Con la llegada de Merlín instantes después, las cosas ya se enfriaron por completo. Me dejaron quedarme (bueno, Harry me dejó) mientras hablaban. El tema principal fue la investigación que estaban realizando sobre Richmond Valentine, al que yo creía un tío bestial, lo cual, mencionado en voz alta me granjeó un par de miradas bastante autoexplanatorias.

-¿Qué?-pregunté como un idiota

-Creemos que Valentine, por su historial de búsquedas en la red, puede estar altamente relacionado con el secuestro de los famosos-continuó Merlín-. Sin embargo, carecemos de información suficiente para confirmar que esté realmente detrás de esto. No obstante...

Harry le arrebató la tableta de las manos y amplió una imagen. En la nuca de la bella asistente de Valentine había una cicatriz idéntica a la del profesor que indirectamente dejó a Harry en coma.

-Me parece que tendré que conocer al señor Richmond más a fondo.

-Da una cena en su casa la próxima semana-sigueron hablando los dos como si yo no estuviera.

-Bien, pues haz que mi alter ego sea alguien digno de ser secuestrado.

Esto último llamó mi curiosidad pero también mi temor. ¿Ahora que Harry acababa de recuperarse iban a mandarlo a otra misión que pusiese en peligro casi con seguridad su integridad física o incluso su vida? No pude sacármelo de la cabeza en dos días. En un momento dado, justo antes de su partida tuve que ir a verle. Sin pensar en lo que iba a hacer, le esperé en el garaje. Cuando por fin llegó, puntual como un reloj de estación, yo diría que no se sorprendió al verme, pero tal vez sí lo que hice a continuación. No me lo pensé dos veces, como era habitual, y me colgué de su cuello. Del impacto, o tal vez la impresión, vaciló con dar un paso hacia atrás, pero se mantuvo firme, casi rígido.

-Ten mucho cuidado,¿vale?-no iba a sollozar, no iba a sollozar-.Y vuelve de una puñetera pieza.

Como la otra vez, creo que mi acción le enterneció, lo cual no estoy seguro de apreciar. Sin embargo, no pude sino derretirme cuando me acarició de nuevo el pelo y me rodeó la espalda con un brazo. Nos quedamos así más rato que la vez anterior, sin interrupciones indeseadas. Cuando nos separamos teníamos sin querer las manos en el cuello del otro, con el índice trazaba círculos invisibles en mi barbilla. No podía parar de mirarlo a los ojos, que en principio no tenían nada de especial, completamente visibles a través de esas gafas falsas, pero ahora eran como un imán para mi cara.

-Te iba a decir que te ocuparas de tus entrenamientos y tus clases, pero esto merece demasiado.

No sabía si Merlín seguía detrás de nosotros y de hecho, lo más probable sería que estuvieran vigilándonos por microcámaras de vídeo en las esquinas, y mis piernas parecían llenas de cemento y quería pensar que no me estaban temblando las manos. Harry me miraba con ojos calmados, grandes y marrones. Sin ningún atisbo de duda me plantó un beso en la mejilla, muy muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, y me quedé durante una fracción de segundo paralizado, envuelto en un aroma de aftershave con olor a menta.

-A mí no me parece demasiado- me atreví a responder. También di gracias a Dios por no haber balbuceado como un idiota.

Harry sonrió y yo también,y acerté a ver como se mordía un poco el labio inferior, pero igual había sido mi imaginación acelerada.

-Ve a hacer tus tareas, yo estaré con vosotros en seguida.

JB me siguió hasta fuera de la habitación y cuando me dirigí a los dormitorios de los reclutas con la misma sensación en el estómago que cuando me había tirado de aquel avión hacía tres horas.


	2. Chapter 2: Mostrar las armas

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="256083eac1b34c3855e77b37c14ee9ab"Cuando la tranquilidad parecía hacer parada en la base de Kingsman, su instructor interrumpió las noticias que veían sus tres pupilos restantes para hacerles planes para aquella noche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a9f431aae9b5c81cf5d80218ef121513"-No os pongáis demasiado cómodos.¿Pensasteis que íbais a descansar esta noche? Estáis invitados a una fiesta y este-les tendió tres fotos de una bella mujer-es vuestro objetivo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cf55419b61caed76b2e050d98b6c6487"Era una mujer joven de piel de princesa y ojos brillantes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a53fbe7d8d4d306ae163afd8dce6d138"-¿Nuestro objetivo?- Charlie parecía encantado con su nueva misión pero Roxy esperaba más información./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5de3a98780712286a3dad49e8a7ad669"-Vuestra misión es conquistarla en el tiempo que dure la fiesta. Dirección, nombre y todo lo que necesitáis está dentro de los sobre. Poneos guapos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8f35dcce56bbe4bc4ef860b726d606be" ****************************************/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c6a96b003c8b295ad13db8ef254cf814"Entre hombres perfectamente vestidos con traje y mujers de cócktel, Eggsy daba la nota con su etrerna gorra de béisbol y las zapatillas con alas. El ambiente de la fiesta era una orgía de burbujas de champán y alientos de menta y puros habanos, además de modelos de la misma procedencia acompañando a importantes empresarios o miembros de la realeza. Entre ellos, la joven de la fotografí style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿Hey, cómo estás? Perdona, no pude evitar fijarme en tus pendientes, y creo que no te quedan bien al lado de tus ojos. Creo que les hacen sombra y es una style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Charlie se sentó de golpe al lado de la joven con una copa de champán en la mano. Roxy se acomodó al otro lado con una copa idé style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿En serio?¿Refuerzo negativo? Pfffff, no he visto a nadie intentar eso desde los style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿Qué has dicho?-la joven ni entendía ni escuchaba bien con el style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Refuerzo negativo-Roxanne casi le gritó al oído-. Consiste en lanzar un piropo disfrazado de insulto para captar el interés de la persona a la que va style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Este champán sabe raro- interrumpió Eggsy, con una tercera style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿Ves? Eso que está haciendo él es iniciar una conversación en la que parece incluir al resto del grupo pero es un truco para que centres tu atención en é style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Eh... No, solo decía que este champán sabía style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Como una sombra volátil, se materializó a su lado un hombre con traje y una botella de champán entre las style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿Sabéis? Hay formas más sencillas de ganarse a una chica-el caballero en cuestión sonreía de forma casi cínica-. Basta con colocar un poderoso somnífero en el vaso de champán de la mujer deseada y pufffffff...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Y cuando terminó de chasquear los dedos, lo tres compañeros y la joven estaban cayendo uno a uno en un sueño inducido y profundo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="94c4f01f5bf9352de2825d626ff69b62"Al volver en sí, aún la gorra de béisbol en su sitio, Eggsy se encontró atado de pies, manos y cuello a los railes de una vía de tren subterráneo. No tenia ni idea de dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado a tan ajeno y desagradable lugar. A sus pies, el mismo hombre de la fiesta lo miraba style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Se acabó el juego, mocoso. ¿Dónde está la sede de Kingsman?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Eggsy miró en rededor suyo desesperado, buscando una vía de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¡Suéltame, hijo de puta!- su cara estaba roja de la tensió style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Creo que no va a ser posible, chaval. Date prisa en empezar a recordar; los trenes pasan rápido por esta estació style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Acto seguido, un par de luces resplandecieron a lo lejos y se fueron haciendo mayores a medida que el tren se aproximaba a toda style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿Qué es Kingsman?¿Dónde está su sede?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¡No sé de qué estás hablando, pedazo de cabrón!¡Suéltame!-Eggsy se revolvía con toda la violencia de la que era capaz, pero las cuerdas no cedían lo más mí style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Te queda poco tiempo, chaval, ¿querrás decírmelo o prefieres morir en silencio?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /El tren ya estaba a escasos metros de él, pero el joven aspirante no pensaba revelar el más mínimo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¡Que te jodan!-exclamó con todo el aire que contenían ya sus style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Entonces será tu estúpida decisión- el villano abandonó el escenario por el andén de las vías, dejando solo a Eggsy para enfrentarse a su style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Vacío de ninguna esperanza, echó la cabeza hacia atrás maldiciendo a chillidos y esperó el dolor brutal y agónico que debía llevárselo...y que no terminó por style="box-sizing: border-box;" /El tren había pasado por encima de su cuerpo, sí, pero demasiado por encima como para causarle ningún daño. No había contado con el mecanismo que llevaban las vías para hundir en el terreno ese tramo exacto del carril antes de ser arrollado. Tecnología style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Tras la sorpresa de verse vivo, volvió a enfocar la mirada al frente, y entre la penumbra distinguió una silueta amiga, diferente a la que había intentado condenarlo minutos antes. Era Harry y parecía style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Buen trabajo, Eggsy. Has pasado la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Más feliz por esta nueva perspectiva pero aún medio aturdido, el joven acertó a preguntar:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿Qué prueba?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Un examen de lealtad. En ningún momento has estado en peligro, ni tú ni tus compañeros. Pero un agente de Kingsman bajo ninguna circunstancia traiciona a la organización. Ni como último recurso para salvar la vida. Tenlo presente para el style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ah...¿Y qué tal les ha ido a los otros?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Roxanne ha aprobado con nota. El examen de Charlie es en un minuto. ¿Quieres verlo?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ah, sí vale...¿Me desatas?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Harry se arrodilló para liberarle los pies, y después se inclinó para desatar sus muñecas y su cuello bañando con el aliento la piel del otro. Eggsy se olvidó de relajarse por el momento. Harry le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, y continuaron agarrados durante un momento más de lo que habría sido una viril mano de ayuda entre compañ style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Impaciente por irse a dónde fuera, Eggsy siguió a Harry por el oscuro túnel. En algún momento del paseo escuchó a su mentor decir:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Estoy orgulloso de cómo lo has hecho hoy, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Alegre por ambas razones de su éxito y el reconocimiento de quien admiraba, Eggsy se sonrió. El frío y la escasa luz del lugar ayudaron a cubrir y enfriar su rostro, sonrojado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e7476e0b32e5e17743d096b6308697d0"*************************** br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿Qué coño es Kingsman?¿Y quién es Arthur?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¡Te lo diré, te lo diré!¡ La base está escondida en el 11 de Sabile Row, en una puta sastrería! ¡Chester King es Arthur! ¡Ahora suéltame, por favor!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Gracias- el presunto loco repitió su bien estudiado guión-. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba- y se alejó de las vías y de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¡Eh, hijo de puta!¡Ese no era el trato, joder! ¡Ese no era el trato!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="72adff577904d9db43ea1eafa4cbf61d"Como cabía esperar, Charlie no fue arrollado por ese tren, pero tampoco disfrutó de la compasión de Merlí style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Charlie, has sido un fracaso-le anunció desde su cabina-. Recoge tus cosas y márchate a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Que te jodan- respondió ahí tirado de mal talante-.¿Y quién va a venir a desatarme?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Apáñatelas tú mismo-Merlín sonrió sin miramientos y se giró en su silla hacia sus dos campeones. Roxy y Eggsy se plantaron derechos delante de sus instructores con las manos a la espalda esperando el veredicto de su style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Felicidades a los dos. Ahora sí os vamos a conceder un merecido descanso. Siguiendo la tradición de Kingsman, ahora pasaréis las próximas 24 horas libremente con vuestros mentores, y tras dicho periodo tendrá lugar vuestro examen final. Os deseo mucha suerte a los dos y os vuelvo a dar mi más sincera enhorabuena; cómo podéis ver, no son muchos los que llegan a esta style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Solo con la mención de que iba a pasar el día siguiente entero con Harry, a Gary se le hinchó un globo en el estómago. Su amiga le lanzó una expresión traviesa y se alejó con su capitán Percival, cogidos de la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /El trayecto hasta su casa fue en taxi corto y en silencio, sin mirarse ni tocarse. Ni falta que le hacía a Eggsy, quién sabía perfectamente que se movía nervioso en su sitio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7a2ef276acc419b535a2bbaa0ef81884"**********************/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b6648a11ad98323f04db0591c67894a6"-¿Este?- Eggsy señaló una página de periódico enmarcada en la pared. La foto de la primera pagina anunciaba la entrega de los premios Óscar la noche anterior./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3fa042d3d273ac6ba4e249b8f3fe4cf8"-Un atentado terrorista en Líbano. Tuve que evitar que despegaran dos aviones de pasajeros con bombas como para reventar style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿Al Qaeda?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-No, unos locos con mucha pasta y sin style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Harry estaba repantingado en su butaca. Ya no llevaba su chaqueta y se había aflojafo la corbata y arremangado la camisa. Completaba la imagen una copa de martini en la mano derecha, la segunda de la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Esta-Eggsy también se había puesto más cómodo: no llevaba chaqueta ni zapatillas, y había colgado la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Un asalto al Banco Central Europeo. Alemania cero, Inglaterra dos. Me perdí esa style="box-sizing: border-box;" /El chico siguió observando la galería de portadas de periódicos nacionales e internacionales que colgaban de la pared hasta que se detuvo en uno bastante particular. Una radiante novia besaba a su recién hecho marido. A Eggsy le recordó a la boda de la princesa Diana, pero razonó que Harry no podía ser tan mayor como para haber participado en una misión entonces. Del modo que fuera, la estampa era preciosa. Señaló la imagen y miró a su compañero con desafí style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Frustré el asesinato de Margaret style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Hay quien no te lo hubiera agradecido...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Caminó hacia el lado opuesto de la estancia y se sentó en el primer sillón que encontró, absolutamente cómodo y style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿No te ofende que nadie te reconozca tu trabajo? Te juegas la vida casi todos los días y nadie te da las style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Harry negó con la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Forma parte del trabajo de un caballero, el anonimato. Uno no hace el bien por el aplauso o la admiración de los demás, sino porque es lo que hay que hacer. Un caballero sólo deberia ser noticia en el periodico en tres ocasiones en su vida: el dia de su nacimiento, el dia de su boda y el día en que style="box-sizing: border-box;" /El joven decidió utilizar esa información para juguetear un poco y, de paso, marcarse algún punto para é style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿Y por qué me da por pensar que tú aún no has tenido tu portada?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Porque eres un listillo-respondió Hart sin variar casi su expresión-. Y como estás a un examen de convertirte en caballero, has de aprender las lecciones pertinentes. Número dos: como preparar un martini. La cocina está al fondo del pasillo de la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-A la orden, señor- Gary se cuadró y se levantó de la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Con cuidadito, no me hagas un estropicio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="85a33cfce6ac30b7a2f17ef4e7efa080"Dos estropicios y cuatro martinis rosados después, ambos seguían en el lugar anterior, pero algo más distendidos, sobre todo Eggsy, quien se estaba poniendo bastante parlanchín llegando a lo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-No me has contestado- el tono de Eggsy había menguado y empezaba a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿Contestado a qué?- la consumada experiencia hacía que Harry lo llevara con más style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Lo de las veces que has salido en el periódico. ¿A que no me equivoco si digo qu no te has casado nunca?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-No, no lo haces. Nunca me he casado porque las obligaciones del servicio se anteponían a las style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Pero... O sea, nunca has tenido...¿oportunidad?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Si te refieres a personas para hacerlo, sí, sí que he tenido. Igual te suena a historia antigua, pero antes de vernos por primera vez tú y yo, yo ya había desperdiciado la idea de una vida cómoda y estupenda con tres style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Eggsy se atragantó un poco con su copa a medio style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Joder,¿tres? ¿Y después de mí?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Macho, eso ha quedado ridículo hasta para ti." La parte consciente de su lóbulo frontal se rebelaba contra el resto del cerebro adormilado del style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-En dieciocho años...-continuó ignorando lo retórico de la pregunta- dos personas, pero solo hasta ese posible punto con una de las style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Joder...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ha dicho personas, no mujeres..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿Se puede saber de qué te sorprendes?¿Es que no sabes lo viejo que soy?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-No eres viejo, Harry, tienes... Ah, ¿cuántos años tienes?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Esta última pregunta salió dubitativa. No es que temiera que Harry fuera demasiado viejo para él (si tenía edad suficiente para ser su padre, por Eggsy, como si podía ser su abuelo). Lo que importaba es que Harry estaba em style="box-sizing: border-box;"realmente bien/em para cualuoera que fuera su edad. No obstante, lo que sí le descolocaba era ese hecho mismo de preguntar por su edad con un interés particular como el suyo. En las esporádicas relaciones siempre en compañía femenina que Eggsy había tenido, ni había preguntado ni le había importado lo más mínimo la edad de sus compañeras, pero Harry jugaba en otra divisió style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Cincuenta y uno. Te style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Bueno, podría ser peor." Eggsy dudó un segundo. ¿Mentía? ¿Añadía alguno más?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"A tomar por saco"; lo más seguro es que Harry ya lo hubiera leído en su style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Veintitrés style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Harry meneó la cabeza riéndose como quien conoce y apuró su copa. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gary era joven, y lo suficientemente inocente como para pensar que su mentor se estaba riendo en serio a su costa, de modo que no pudo evitar preguntarle:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Que de repente te interese tanto mi edad. Y la forma en la que dices la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿Crees que soy un crío?- Gary se lanzó al vacío al formular esa pregunta,ya que, si bien Harry lo trataba como a un amigo, un igual, temía que los verdaderos sentimientos albergados con respecto a él no fueran los deseados. Aún así tenía que style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-En absoluto-el agente se puso un poco más serio, pero solo le duró un momento-. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que vistes igual que la primera vez que nos s conocimos...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Cállate- su propósito era ser un igual con respecto a Harry, pero en ese momento la actitud de su replica rayaba en lo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu superior- el agente no tenía un tono autoritario, sino más bien burlón-. Y creo recordar que usted tiene mañana un examen-señaló al chico- y no querría ser la causa de que suspendieras. Ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos todos a la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Los ojos del joven se abrieron como platos y se olvidó de su martini. ¿Quería decir los dos o solo él? ¿Y dónde iba a dormir? Harry era soltero, entonces tendría solo una habitación...y una sola cama. ¿Acaso estaba asumiendo que iba a dormir con él o...?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Acompáñame, te voy a enseñar tu habitació style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Recorrió toda la casa hasta el piso de arriba sin mirarse prácticamente nada más que los pies al caminar. Ya de paso, se fijó en que no sabía que había hecho con sus style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fue conducido hasta una puerta a la izquierda de otra idéntica; el anfitrión la abrió y dejó que echara un vistazo a su interior. Este lo conformaba una cama individual y a la vez de considerable tamaño, con un pijama cuidadosamente doblado encima que Eggsy calculó que podría servirle. En el extremo opuesto a la puerta de entrada había otra puerta de lo que podría ser un lavabo particular. Todo el recinto estaba exquisitamente ordenado y limpio, mucho más de lo que su propio dormitorio lo había estado nunca. Respiró el aroma fresco y relajante a habitación de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites y quieras, es tu casa. Ahora descansa, necesitas dormir bien para mañ style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Harry le deseó buenas noches justo cuando el otro se giraba y cerró la puerta cerrada con suavidad. Eggsy no tenía mucho sueño-el martini y la excitación del momento lo habían dejado despejado- pero como tampoco tenía nada que hacer optó por intentar style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Además de despejarlo, los eventos anteriores hacían que ahora sintiera mucho calor. Se desvistió sin preocuparse dónde caían sus prendas y se puso solo el pantalón de pijama, que le iba holgado. Al arrebujarse entre las tiernas mantas, se sintió más cómodo que en su vida, y aún así no lograba conciliar el sueño. Harry estaba en la habitación más próxima a la suya. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Se habría desvestido ya? ¿Estaría durmiendo? ¿Cómo dormiría?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Eggsy notaba que su cama se le iba haciendo grande para él y solo quería desplazarse a otra cama donde descansaba otra persona, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"su/em persona, la persona con quien quería style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sin pensar demasiado y avivado por el alcohol en sangre, se levantó y empezó a caminar descalzo y en silencio. Dudó si desvestirse del todo allí mismo pero ya estaba suficientemente desorientado en sus sensaciones y sólo atinó a seguir caminado haciendo el menor ruido posible. Así continuó por la moqueta del pasillo hasta la puerta de la derecha. Se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte y haciendo con la lengua saliva para tragarse. Se daba ánimos. Unas semanas atrás habría pensado que esa era una idea horrible, y hace solo unos meses no se le hubiera ocurrido plantearse si quiera algo así. Ahora la óptica desde la que lo veía todo era diferente:ahora podía salvar a la gente, podía saltar en paracaídas y podía disparar armas sin pestañear. Ahora sabía dónde estaba su coraje, su templanza y su lealtad, y que recurriría a ellos hasta la última ocasión, y en esa precisa ocasión, lo último habría de dejar paso a mucho de lo primero y algo de lo segundo. Porque también había miedo. Miedo al rechazo, a las consecuencias, y en especial, miedo a la decepción, a ser una decepción. El orgullo de ser elogiado era un caramelo demasiado dulce para escupirlo una vez lo habías probado. Aún con su carga de terror, entró en la habitació style="box-sizing: border-box;" /El cuarto estaba sumido en casi absoluta oscuridad, bastante como para no distinguir la formas de los objetos e insuficiente para no poder distinguir una cama a pocos metros de la puerta. Cerró con suavidad y siguió avanzando hasta que sus espinillas chocaron contra el borde. Harry estaba tumbado de lado, dándole la espalda. Mejor, así tendría más tiempo para inventarse una excusa si se daba cuenta de su presencia allí. Palpo el aire a la altura de su rodilla hasta dar con el edredón. Poco a poco y casi sin respirar, se fue metiendo en la cama hasta quedar completamente tapado y con su pecho de cara a la espalda del otro. Sentía deslizarse las mantas arriba y abajo con la respiración de Harry, quien al parecer dormía como un bebé. Con una creciente sensación de incomodidad pero alentado por la tranquilidad de la cama a la par que su propia excitación, se abrazó contra la poderosa espalda del agente, imitando su postura al quedarse pegados casi del todo. Alguien tenía los pies helados, no le importaba quién, y la camisa del pijama era tan deliciosa al tacto del abdomen de Eggsy como el cuello de Harry al de sus labios. Le besó en el lugar en que una vértebra creaba relieve en la piel, y Harry no se despertó. Lo abrazó más fuerte y disfrutó del siniestro placer de sentir el flujo de sangre en su entrepierna mientras se apretaba contra unas nalgas duras como rocas. Toda consciencia y mera educación de despertar al otro de una manera más limpia desaparecieron. Ahora solo existían Eggsy y lo que quería. Continuó con los besos y una tensión creciente en su tren inferior, hasta que Harry se revolvió, despierto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e3aadc11e612b6bea1fa54a61c347163"-¿Eggsy?- Harry susurraba y el joven gruñó en vos baja como contestació a tu cama./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8b957f60a2104b81d8fb66c6f7ed6c96"-No-respondió y volvió a ocupar su boca en la tarea anterior. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, no porque fueran dos hombres o tonterías de diferencia de edad, sino porque en su contexto entero estaba abusando de la confianza y el cariño de su mentor. Si aquella arriesgada jugada resultaba perdedora, Harry no volvería a sentir ningún respeto por él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2237b80a8ec93b7322d093e6fc00dd8e"-Tienes que dormir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c9a1fa676c2054afa8dc9c5220149953"-No puedo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f3f0c50daac1522a8592e0ef03e18943"-Tienes que irte de aquí/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="63b7507069a17f86f0db157b11cc8e41"-No quiero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cd150c044542c1d0c3986baf831c3914"-Eggsy, por favor.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ba32da42b23c2cddbe754271f2cf0adc"-No Harry, por favor tú- pretendía hablar con una firmeza que no sentía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0b31289ac9409c7f96ffbe367fbdf24a"Continuó con su ritual, ahora acariciándole también la cadera, el pecho, el abdomen. Harry fue más rápido y detuvo su mano, pero no la apartó. Aún no le miraba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="24c2d5e81b81315eeb3afa24dc662212"-Eggsy, para ya. No podemos hacer esto.-aunque pasó desapercibido para Gary, había un tono de pesadumbre en su voz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7f31732c39f2fd1e5c51a4af76426494"-¿Pero y si yo te dejo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="27edd494ace7c9e7eb0e8199bf539682"-No sabes lo que estás diciendo, necesitas descansar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e0880acb08736e75439759af813e7526"-Me da igual. Yo quiero hacer esto. Quiero que lo hagas tú.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="997bef60b5ee047831174f00a51c6c75"-Eggsy, para, no.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="49e512b0f839ba700958b428eac209d3"-Eso dices pero tú también quieres. Harry, por favor...-estaba casi suplicando a esas alturas. Su erección era tal que casi le dolía y no iba a poder aguantar mucho más./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="709aa059b4f24a62db53f629f9a277b5"Ahora respiraba a un ritmo muy acelerado y no sabía cómo proseguir. ¿Se marchaba? No quería. ¿Se quedaba? ¿Y qué hacía? ¿Tomarse el asunto por su cuenta o forzarlo? ambas posibilidades se presentaban altamente desagradables, hasta que sintió que le agarraban fuerte de la barbilla y dedujo que Harry le estaba haciendo mirarle a los ojos en la oscuridad. Sentía el calor de su aliento pero su respiración no era agitada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4cf8d5bce594b12eb8def4dd5ad9ab8b"-Esas no son maneras- le dijo en tono templado, controlado. Eggsy ya casi había perdido la esperaza cuando se encontró de golpe con otra boca que lo devoraba. Disfrutó del sonido de las lenguas al chasquear con saliva, una sinfonía animada de suspiros, gemidos y roces. Sin dudas ya, el joven le echó las manos al cuello y se maravilló de lo suave de su pelo. Harry acariciaba cada célula de la joven piel, regodeándose y jugando a morder su cuello. Eggsy desabrochó la camisa del pijama para estar iguales, pero el agente quería ganar, como siempre. Una mano experimentada se coló dentro de su pantalón, rozando por encima de los Calvin Klein. Eggsy suspiró y gimió con los ojos cerrados. Estaban ya piel con piel y no sabía qué pensar de esa nueva sensación, solo que si ahora paraban, explotaría desde dentro. Ante el rubor palpable de su compañero, Hart le susurró socarrón al oído:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4f9f0e7afb1286a14e62077b9588ccc2"-Te tengo que enseñar a pedir las cosas, corazón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a68eca3ac88376b9fb2640fd3dde220a"Espacio y tiempo se juntaron, materializaron y desintegraron. Los dos hombres que habitaban aquella cama no los necesitaban para nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="44fb655216cd91a130e62f388f30b25f"Apretó, acarició y tocó todo lo que quiso, y Eggsy le clavó las uñas en la piel para contenerse de estropear el placer. La respiración era entrecortada y húmeda por la boca, y hundía la cara en el cuello y rostro de Harry. El joven solo había estado con una par de personas de forma íntima en toda su vida, todas chicas, jamás con un chico ni mucho menos un hombre. No sabía qué hacer para gustarle o qué hacer que le gustara. Harry era diferente; habría sedudido a más mujeres y sin duda hombres, de los que pudiera contar. ¿Y alumnos en proceso de preparación para la Kingsman?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /No conocía la sensaciones que estaba experimentando ahora, por más que él y sus colegas fanfarroneasen con orgullo pueril de sus noches de viernes, pero en el fondo eran críos, pensó Eggsy. Y él no quería ser un crío delante de Harry. Este le tapó la boca con la mano cuando tuvo que chillar en la cumbre del éxtasis más extremo y embriagador de su veintena de años, y seguro que hasta sangró un poco al morderse el inferior con saña. A Harry no le importó lo más mínimo; no era ahora su pupilo, eran dos hombres disfrutando de lo que ellos mismo podían ofrecerse, dos iguales complementarios. Eggsy así lo sentía, y se esforzó por mantenerse a un cierto nivel. Cierto que él era mucho más joven y vigoroso, y casi tan fuerte físicamente como Harry, pero este le ganaba en habilidades. Y en ternura, a su vez; Hart se comportaba como un caballero dentro y fuera de las sábanas. Le acariciaba, le besaba todo y le hablaba, no paraba de preguntarle "¿Estás cómodo?,"¿Te duele?", ¿Te molesta?", hasta el punto en que Eggsy tenía que ordenarle, gruñendo o mordiendo, que siguiera. Casi seguro de que por cortesía de la capacidad de autocontrol de Harry, terminaron a la vez, uno encima del otro, los cuerpos sellados por una capa de sudor, Harry gritando en su oído y Eggsy gritando, riendo y llorando pero de felicidad con la cara hundida en una de las almohadas. Hart se levantó de encima, saliendo de él con cuidado y tumbándose también boca abajo en la almohada sobrante. Tras descubrirse la cara, se quedó mirando a Harry a los ojos: también resuellaba y si bien su sonrisa no era tan gigante, le miraba con la expresión más tierna que unos ojos que habían contemlado la muerte eran capaces de reflejar. O con la expresión más tierna que le habían dirigido jamás unos ojos. Eggsy sí se rió, y se acercó más a Harry para un beso. Le encantaba el tacto de su cabello, que a pesar de su edad-en la que al joven no le apetecía en absoluto pensara hora- estaba muy suave y abundante aún. Cuando cortaron el beso, volvió a enterrar cara en pecho del otro, sin timidez ya, sino con satisfacción y algo de cansancio, y dejó que unos fuertes brazos le hicieran a la vez de armazón y de manta para tener mejores sueños. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Hart se adelantó con la pregunta que a ambos les rondaba la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿Te ha gustado?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Eggsy se subió para mirarlo a la cara otra vez, pero su expresión había cambiado en algo. Ya no tenía ese deje de tranquilidad y auto confianza que usaba. Parecía de veras inseguro, preocupado, como si no supiera que la respuesta iba a ser...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Sí, claro que m ha gustado. Ha sido...brutal. ¿Es que no me has visto?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Harry no contestó y apartó la mirada. Entonces fue Eggsy quien le agarró el mentón como el otro solía hacerle, y le obligó a confrontar su style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿Qué te pasa ahora?-le acarició el surco entre el labio y el mentón con el índice .br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Cuando nos besamos esas veces en el garaje, supuse que tenías miedo a que me sucediese algo, o que te sucediera a ti. Que eran besos de nervios. Pero cuando te metiste en mi cama pensé "Bien, aquí es donde la acabo jodiendo". Cuando al principio te dije que no no era porque no quisiera; llevaba meses muriéndome de ganas de hacerte gritar como lo hiciste-el joven se puso rojo-pero he de confesar que tenía un miedo cerval a no estar a tu altura, a no...gustarte. Lo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A Eggsy le temblaba el labio inferior de oír sus mismos sentimientos de boca de otra persona, la persona en la que tenía que depositar sus mayores style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Pero...¿cómo te tenías miedo de no estar a mi altura? Pero si eres más viejo... O sea, no, no que seas viejo, digo que tienes más experiencia en...en esto, vamos. Y que quieras que no, la experiencia es importante, y que no sé con cuántos te habrás...o sea, que no es que sea asunto mío, solo digo que, pues eso, que tú y yo...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Anda, cállate de una vez- Harry volvió a sonreír tranquilo con aires de superioridad pero esta vez teñida de un cariño realmente sincero. Atrapó a Eggsy entre sus brazos y lo apretó muy, muy fuerte contra él, como si fuera a escaparse. Le besó la cara, el cuello, le olió el pelo, para dejarlo medio confundido, adormilado y absolutamente feliz y embriagado de lo mejor que podía haberle pasado desde que se le ocurrió llamar al número de teléfono del reverso de la placa con la letra K style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Se acurrucó y ronroneó complaciente, porque sabía que a Harry le hacía gracia, y nada más envolverse el uno con el otro cayó rendido./p 


	3. Chapter 3: No es lugar para vivir

Entrar en la mansión de verano del megalómano Richmond Valentine era como escuchar una oda a la extravagancia del propio dueño, una canción escrita con abalorios de color dorado brillante y lenguaje de los barrios bajos de Washington. EL dinero era únicamente un medio del que el rico se servía para satisfacer sus caprichos infantiles. como una opípara cena rica en hamburguesas del Mcdonald's y ración extra de patatas fritas, o radiantes estatuas de héroes griegos bordeando los lados de su vestíbulo.

No obstante, todo aquello quedaba lejos de resultar ridículo o absurdo; el señor Valentine imprimía sus extravagancias con su estilo propio y fresco, el cual también se podía permitir, aunque no era gracias a su dinero.

A su mesa esa noche se sentaban una muchacha rubia y sofisticada, protegida por dos enormes guardas vestidos de negro que la esperaban en un vestíbulo; era la princesa Tilde de Suiza la cual había viajado desde la residencia de sus padres en Viena ante la el anuncio del megalómano de que la invitaba a cenar en su mansión. El otro invitado esa misma noche era el primer ministro británico, el cual parecía disfrutar de su postre y de la conversación del millonario, desde luego más que la princesa. Detrás de esta, la esbelta asistente personal de valentine esperando atender las peticiones de su jefe.

-Les agradezco mucho que hayan realizado un viaje tan largo para acudir a mi casa, su Alteza, y señor Primer Ministro-el hombre sonrió al megalómano, la joven no-. Como ya les he dicho en mi carta , quería tratar con ustedes personalmente un proyecto que estoy planeando y, una vez llevado a cabo, podría constituir la diferencia entre la salvación de la Tierra y su destrucción.

El Planeta es nuestro hogar, nos proporciona alimento, cobijo y calor siempre que lo necesitamos, pero sus recursos no pueden durar para siempre; en los últimos cincuenta años, la población mundial ha experimentado un crecimiento radical, y con ellos nuestras requerimientos de energía del planeta lo han empezado a desbordar- del techo de la estancia surgió unas gráficas contenidas en un pequeño holograma que se proyectó sobre la mesa del comedor, ante todos los allí presentes. La princesa se sobresaltó y olvidó la tarta de queso que le acababan de servir-. Como pueden ver el futuro de la raza humana es tan predecible como desolador. Necesitamos una solución que reduzca al máximo nuestro consumo del planeta. Por suerte, llevo años trabajando en este proyecto y creo haber dado con una posible solución- una nave espacial como salida de una película se proyectó en el holograma tridimensional de la sala-. Esta belleza es la vía de liberación que permitirá a unos cuantos cuidadosamente escogidos salir al nivel de la estratosfera; de este modo no quedará dañados por otros individuos- Tilde paró un sorbo de agua a medio camino de sus labios y se quedó mirando fijamente al millonario-. Verán, la razón de estas precauciones puede parecer excesiva a simple vista pero créanme, es absolutamente necesario.

tengo en muy alta estima a personas de alta clase como ustedes, pero no todos sirven para cambiar y mejorar el mundo... Por desgracia, demasiada gente pasa los días con la nariz pegada a una pantalla y creyendo que así están viviendo sus vidas. Bueno, esa gente es la que está destruyendo la Tierra, solamente consumiendo y mamando de su teta como corderos hambrientos. Esas personas deben desaparecer por el bien común, por muy cruel que suene no todo el mundo puede ser salvado- la princesa sentía la boca seca estas alturas pero no podía apartar los ojos del hombre que estaba hablando-, pero hemos de pensar en el bien futuro. La humanidad se está destruyendo poco a poco, y en su proceso está destruyendo la Tierra- un nueva imagen apareció en el holograma: una pequeña pieza que parecía una tarjeta-. o único que propongo es un plan para acelerar el desagradable proceso y así ahorrarle una larguísima era de sufrimientos a nuestro planeta. Ese pequeño chip será el que a ustedes, si están dispuestos por supuesto, les salve de la enorme agresividad a la que se verán sometidos los usuarios de mi última invención: una tarjeta SIM instalada en todos sus dispositivos móviles, de pequeño tamaño y extremadamente elevada potencia. Una vez las ondas de mi satélite establezcan contacto con todas y cada una de las tarjetas SIM, la ira devorará a los habitantes de la tierra hasta consumirlos, y con esto quiero decir, hasta que se maten entre ellos. ¿y dónde estaremos nosotros los millonarios, los de elevada posición, los privilegiados? disfrutando de unas estupendas bebidas en nuestra nave muestra la basura se hace cargo de ella misma.

Al terminar su discurso, Richmond Valentine tomó un sorbo de su refresco servido en copa de agua-¿Y bien, qué piensan ustedes, señor Primer ministro y Su Alteza?

El primer Ministro británico no se molestaba en disimular una sonrisa de complacencia, pero la princesa tilde estaba blanca como el papel y clavaba la mirada, incrédula y sin pestañear, en el millonario. Si esperaba que se retractase de todo lo que acababa de decir y admitiese que todo era una broma de dudoso gusto, aquello no ocurrió ni tampoco la habría tranquilizado acerca de la salud mental del hombre que los había invitado a cenar. Aquel hombre planeaba llevar a cabo el genocidio más grande de la historia, bajo la etiqueta de acción salvadora del planeta. Era un maldito demente.

-La verdad, señor valentine-comenzó el ministro británico- es que ha logrado impresionarme. Una idea brillante y francamente innovadora, sin duda.

Tilde no daba cré á completamente loco. Miraba fijamente a valentine con expresión marmolea, para después volver bruscamente la cara al ministro.

- _Lyssnar du verkligen på vad det här rumphålet säger?_ \- lo que traducido del sueco sonaría como "¿De verdad estás escuchando a este gilipollas? y añadió- _Vakter, ta mig härifrån, vi går nu_ ("Guardias sacadme de aquí, nos vamos ahora mismo")

se levantó rápidamente solo para ser retenida por los hombros por la joven ayudante del millonario, una mujer de ascendencia asiática, la misma que les había recibido con él al llegar y que caminaba de una forma un tanto curiosa.

-¡Oiga usted, Princesa!-le espetó valentine- ¡Está en todo su derecho de irse si es lo que desea pero no toleraré que se me insulte en mi propia casa, ostia! Gazelle, acompaña por favor a la señorita hasta su destino- la joven asintió, solícita y eficiente-, y ahora señor ministro, ¿por qué no celebramos su unión al proyecto con una copa de mi mejor Pinot?

Tilde se marchó a grandes zancadas sin oír la conversación de los dos hombres, seguida de cerca por la asistente que hacía un ruido extraño al caminar, como si pisase cristales. Sus guardaespaldas la esperaban ya en el recibidor de la gran mansión, sin desenfundar pero preparados para cualquier ataque que pusiera en peligro a la Princesa. Ligera como un gato, gazelle la atrapó y la apretó contra su propio cuerpo, retando a los guardas que no dudaría ni un segundo en dispararla.

-¡Libera a la princesa!-gritó uno de ellos, mientras ambos desenfundaron sus armas a una velocidad relámpago.

Tilde sintió como era apartada de un violento empujón y fue testigo de primera fila de cómo aquella extraña joven desabrochaba la falda por debajo de la rodilla que formaba parte de su uniforme. No era una falda, era una tapadera para dos elementos resplandecientes y de aspecto mortífero que ocupaban el lugar donde previamente había estado un par de piernas. Lo que había oído no eran cristales, era metal, era el peso de la mujer siendo equilibrado en dos cuchillas de acero que cortaban a un incluso la vista.

Tilde no pudo sino echarse a temblar mientras contemplaba cómo sus grandes y fuertes guardaespaldas eran desmembrados por las piernas biónicas de esa chica, la cual lanzaba patadas como si se sirviera de sus falsas piernas para volar por encima de las cabezas de sus indefensos oponentes. En cuestión de minutos, ambos estaban en el suelo, bañados en sus propios fluidos y rebanados como si de una macabra exposición de pan recién horneado se tratase. Tilde sintió cómo todos los músculos le fallaban al tiempo que se encogía contra una de las paredes del vestíbulo. La asistente la miraba con una sonrisa tan amable que desentonaba con su mortal exhibición de artes marciales. Expuesta siempre ante todo y todos, Tilde se sintió más indefensa que en toda su vida.

-No se preocupe por la princesa, primer Ministro. Mi ayudante cuidará muy bien de ella-aseguró Valentine a su invitado.

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo soy republicano, así que lo que le ocurra... se podría decir que me importa una mierda.

Ambos sumergieron sus sucias bocas en vino caro mientras Gazelle se disponía a acomodar a la princesa en su celda.

Algo que los guerreros aprendían en cada batalla era que cuando esta terminaba, sus sentidos seguían con la máxima alerta, detectando cada pequeño cambio externo e interno. Aún estando quieto y solo, si cerraba los ojos todavía podía percibir las sensaciones del momento., los arañazos penetrando la piel hasta quemar por dentro, los gemidos y gritos mezclándose y confundiéndose-

"Galahad"

Tu persona dejaba de existir para confundirse con el torbellino de acción que te rodeaba, cada movimiento impulsado por fuerza interior de apariencia inagotable. Te explotaba en el pecho, en el cerebro, en las entrañas.

"Galahad!"

Los nervios se sobrecargaron de electricidad y todos los músculos se tensan y relajan al capricho de los movimientos del otro. Dejabas de ser tú, ahora serás parte del torbellino guerrero. Tú te habías metido ahí, era tu misión salir integró, era una lucha para salvar tu vida una y otra vez, para que los inocentes siguieran siéndolo, para que los vivos lo siguieran estando.

"Harry"

el cuerpo a cuerpo era el mayor desafío; tienes que anticipar, responder y devolver. Pensabas por dos cerebros, veías a través de ojos de otros y respirabas gracias a sus pulmones hasta que uno de los dos esperaba por última vez. Una lucha por el aliento.

"Eggsy..."

Harry suspiró suavemente, cansado y eufórico, y se separó del joven el cual peleaba por recuperar el aliento, que estaba tumbado justo debajo de él. Eggsy tenía una muñeca presa por la mano de Harry, que le obligaba a doblar el codo por encima de su cabeza, apretando contra el cabecero de la cama. tenía los ojos clavados en los de harry, resoplando y con la cara enrojecida y sudorosa, muy vulnerable y muy desafiante a la vez. Harry pensó que estaba guapísimo.

la mano libre de eggsy, la que había empezado agarrado el cuello y el pelo de la nuca, aún fuerte, de Harry, se había deslizado arañando suavemente su clavícula y su garganta, como si leyera con las puntas de sus dedos en braille un mensaje oculto en su piel . La movió para notar en la escasa luz de la habitación la fuerte línea de la mandíbula y la mejilla, y perfilando con la punta del pulgar la pronunciada curva de su labio inferior. Harry Hart sintió como algo crecía en su pecho, algo como la sensación que llega antes de estallar en llanto, al verse observado por esa mirada tan llena de ternura. No rompió a llorar; en lugar de eso, le dio un beso suave en la palma de la mano, en la cara interna de la muñeca, en el antebrazo, para dejar libres ambas manos y deslizarse con cuidado sobre él, besándolo y siendo besado, acariciado y recibiendo caricias, notando como la fuerza de sus miembros emanaba poco a poco por las yemas de los dedos en contacto con la suave piel del otro. Agradablemente suave y firme. Brazos fuertes que componían una celda de la que no quería escapar, un abrazo de confort, de calor, de protección deseada. Puede que protección de sí mismo. Ni siquiera se paró a darle vueltas a esa idea fugaz, no se paró, no se detuvo a hacer nada que no fuer a dedicarse por completo a Eggsy. La burbuja de ensoñación en la que estaban los dos, que sólo existía para ellos dentro del mundo real no se rompió ni siquiera cuando ellos mismos se quedaron dormidos.

Solo empezó a resquebrajarse cuando Harry se despertó, bien entrada la madrugada, en una cama que de tan cómoda no parecía suya y con otro cuerpo, algo más pequeño y muy caliente, pegado a él como si fuera su piel. No había dormido así de bien desde que era adolescente, antes de ser reclutado para la Armada Real, años antes de unirse a la academia de entrenamiento Kingsman. Cuando estaba indeciso entre unirse al ejército o estudiar en la universidad para convertirse en lepidopterólogo y ocuparse de dibujar mariposas y estudiarlas a todas horas. Desde entonces, la tensión de la guerra, las pérdidas humanas de compañeros y amigos, los remordimientos, la muerte y el miedo a morir poblaban sus sueños de horrendas y monstruosas imágenes, las cuales empujaba hasta lo más profundo de su cerebro durante el día. Aquella noche solo había revivido lo que había sucedido horas antes de haberse dormido, había soñado con abrazos calientes y bocas húmedas mezclados, con la conocida sensación de proteger y sentirse protegido pero esta vez de una forma mucho más... íntima.

Se apoyó sobre los codos para incorporarse y, acomodar a un eggsy dormido sobre su estómago encima de él, tan profundamente dormido que instintivamente se abrazó más fuertemente al pecho de su amante cuando este lo desplazó sobre las almohadas para que no rodara y se despertara. Harry pensó otra vez que estaba adorable, y le acarició el abundante pelo color miel. Tal y como estaba, le daban ganas de protegerlo, de cuidarlo, de hacerle feliz dándole lo que pidiera. Se enredó un largo mechón en el índice y sonrió como un perro viejo que vuelve a casa: ¿Qué le había hecho este chico para que se sintiera así por él?

Sin embargo, la fantasía tuvo que terminar para volver a su realidad de armas y peligros. Sin ganas, apartó las manos del cuerpo y el pelo del otro, que gimoteó un poco al sentir el frío del espacio vacío de la cama, y siguió durmiendo.

En silencio y con la luz de la reciente mañana surgiendo entre las cortinas, se vistió con tranquilidad y elegancia, con la pausa que distingue a un caballero del hombre común.

No estaba en sus planes arrepentirse y de hecho no lo hacía en absoluto. Ambos lo habían querido y ambos lo buscaron, y había sido increíble. No existía entre las normas de comportamiento de los Kingsman ninguna que estipularse a sus agentes la prohibición de compartir relaciones íntimas con sus compañeros de trabajo o incluso con sus propios pupilos, asumiendo por supuesto que ellos estuvieran de acuerdo y consintieron (resultaría imperdonable para cualquier caballero que presumiese de serlo tener cualquier contacto íntimo con alguien sin su pleno consentimiento) y lo más importante: que ambas partes fueran conscientes de lo que una aventura o una relación estable podía suponer al bien de la organization y el servicio. Nada podía interponerse entre un agente y su misión, o un futuro agente y su entrenamiento para el caso, y eso incluía en casi todas las situaciones pasar por encima de sus sentimientos y las personas a las que amaban. No solía ser fácil, interese una relación en el tiempo mientras te dedicabas en cuerpo y alma a proteger el mundo, pero Harry sabía de varios compañeros suyos que disfrutaban del calor y la compañía de otros miembros de la organización, en ocasiones mucho más que esporádicas, y de otros que lograban mantener relaciones con personas fuera de la organización, manteniendo la el secreto de su trabajo en todo momento y quedando habitualmente destinados a realizar tareas que los alejaban del campo de batalla. De un modo u otro, un sacrificio era requerido.

Además de lo delicado del asunto de los sentimientos y las relaciones íntimas, Harry tenía aún otra cuestión que no le dejaba tranquilo. Eggsy no era un protegido cualquiera; era un joven de cualidades excepcionales, en más de un sentido, con el que si el resto del examen se ponía en su favor, terminaría compartiendo puesto de trabajo y puede que hasta misiones. No obstante, Eggsy también era el hijo de Lee Unwin, su primer discípulo, al que conoció cuando era veinte años más joven y ambos tenían casi la misma edad. Y Lee había dado su vida para salvar la de Harry...Después de eso, Harry había conocido a la esposa de Lee y a su pequeño hijo, Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, un niño lloroso de no más de cinco años que acababa de perder a su padre. Harry le entregó una medalla de la organización secreta al pequeño y le pidió que cuidara de su madre, y este se echó en sus brazos temblando. Hace pocas horas había tenido los brazos de ese misma chico alrededor de su cuello, y también temblaban, pero sus ojos no reflejaban el más mínimo temor. Si Eggsy hubiera tenido que admitir como se había sentido en brazos de Harry, habría dicho que más protegido y seguro de lo que se había sentido en años.

la última imagen que harry dejó en su cabeza cuando ya estaba completa y limpiamente vestido con uno de sus trajes color gris y corbata azul marino, cara la espejo, fue el recuerdo de su amigo y protegido Lee Unwin y una cruel pregunta al aire: "¿Que pensaría Lee si supiera que él no se sentía por su hijo, el cual le había prometido en silencio que protegería después de su muerte, el tipo de aprecio que un mentor siente por su protegido?"

Tal y como dejó que ese pensamiento se colara en su cabeza, dejó que se fuera. Y a tenía la cabeza fría para actuar el resto del día con la precisión, calma y desconexión emocional que se esperaba de él.

Eggsy despertó algo más tarde y tardó aún un poco más en tomar consciencia de lo que realmente había ocurrido anoche.

Joder.

Se sentó en la cama y sintió tirones en los músculos de los muslos y de la espalda que no solía sentir ni aún después de una dura sesión de entrenamiento de agilidad. Sería que le faltaría entrenamiento...

De todas formas, eso le daba lo mismo; se sentía alegre, tranquilo, ligero. Campo a sus anchas por la cama de Harry aprovechando un poco de la luz de la mañana que se colaba en la habitación por entre las cortinas(Harry no las había abierto, pensó, le había dejado dormir más). La mañana parecía más bonita que las habituales de Londres, y hasta ciudad parecía haber adquirido un tono diferente, más acogedor, pero eso podía ser debido a lo rematadamente cursi que se había levantado esa mañana, se dijo.

Se levantó de la cama, desnudo, y se estiró y desperezó ante el espejo. Se detuvo a observar detenidamente la nueva colección de moratones que tenía en los hombros y alguna que otra marca en el cuello. Pasó el dedo por encima de ellos, sonriendo, rememorando cómo podía haberlos hecho, como si le quedase alguna duda.

Fue encontrando su pijama prestado en dos montones, uno al pie de la cama y otro sorprendentemente cerca de la puerta de la habitación. Era plenamente consciente de que lo que había... o habían hecho anoche no estaba estrictamente respaldado por las reglas de la convivencia de 24 horas de pupilo y mentor durante el entrenamiento... definitivamente no. Lo que es más, estaba casi seguro de que acababa de cometer, en cierta manera, un fallo en su entrenamiento, un fallo que esperaba que no le costase la expulsión de la agencia- si él tenía algo que alegar, se había comportado como un caballero en (casi) todo momento, si no se incluían los arañazos y algún que otro mordisco- pero tampoco había sido idea solo de él. Si Harry no hubiera querido tenerlo en su cama se lo habría dejado claro, ¿verdad?. Joder, Harry Hart había arrancado la cabeza a un tío con sus propias manos; si no lo hubiera querido allí ,le habría dejado inmóvil contra la pared en cuanto se le hubiera ocurrido tocarle.

Eggsy se fue a la habitación de invitados, consciente de que aún tenía un día movidito por delante, ya que aún era por la mañana y hoy sería su examen final. El estómago vacío se le empezó a tensar. Joder, hoy se decidiría todo, todo lo que había entrenado y estudiado, para todo lo que se había preparado, y allí estaba él, agobiado por cómo le miraría a su mentor a cara esa mañana después de haberse acostado con él...

"Que le jodan, ya está hecho", se dio a sí mismo "y bien que lo hice". Le daba igual lo presuntuoso que pudiera sonar a la voz acusadora dentro de su cabeza pero ni con métodos de tortura de la Alemania Nazi le hubieran obligado a admitir que estaba arrepentido en lo más minimo de los que había hecho. S i se teniaqu eir

Entró en la habitación que Harry le había prestado y que al final no había utilizado, para encontrarse con la cama perfectamente hecha y un juego de toallas encima. No había ni rastro de la sudadera, el polo o las ADIDAS con alas que había llevado la noche anterior.

-Buenos días Eggsy, espero que hayas descansado bien- Eggsy se sobresaltó con la voz a su espalda. Se giró para ver a un Harry pulcramente vestido y peinado, gafas incluidas, más un delantal de cocina (Eggsy se detuvo particularmente en esta última pieza de indumentaria. ¿Era normal que le quedara tan bien?)-. Lamento que aún no se haya terminado de secar tu ropa. Te sugeriría que te dieses una ducha y te aseases mientras la plancho. El desayuno ya está preparado, puedes bajar cuando termines y cambiarte después. Si tienes frío, coge el albornoz rojo de mi cuarto de baño, es todo tuyo. Si necesitas lo que sea, estoy en la cocina, ya la conoces.

Eggsy consiguió asentir sin sonrojarse como un idiota, y respondió con un "Claro, Harry" e ir directo al baño adosado a su pequeña habitación, pijama en una mano y toallas en la otra. Se preguntó por un momento si era habitual para Harry tener a jóvenes aspirantes a soldado desnudos en la habitación de invitados buscando el cuarto de baño. Aunque la verdad, a estas alturas, solo se habría llevado una sorpresa si se hubiera encontrado al propio Harry en toalla cepillándose los dientes en el baño al despertarse.

en el desayuno sintió que algo había cambiado; se sentía cómodo como en su propia casa, y definitivamente comiendo mucho mejor. Cocinar se añadía a la lista de habilidades de Harry Hart, así como comer con una educación y modales exquisitos. Eggsy se esforzó por hacer lo mismo, con bastante éxito, había que decir. Pero el cambio en el ambiente estaba claro: Harry estaba igual de caballeroso, pero actuaba de forma más relajada, menos rígida, más parecida a las horas que habían pasado la noche anterior preparando martinis en su cocina. Seguía actuando, cómo no, como un perfecto caballero, pero Eggsy percibía el aire familiar que desprendía cuando estaban los dos juntos , como si se hubiesen conocido de toda la vida. A lo mejor, pensó el joven mientras bebía su Earl Grey, así lo conocía Harry en realidad; el joven solo necesitaba que le mirase fijamente para sentir como arrancaba una a un a capas de su alma para hacerse totalmente con ella, y Eggsy se la daba sin dudarlo. No se había parado a pensarlo hasta ahora pero Eggsy se había entregado a Harry en cada mirada desde este había tumbado a los matones de su padrastro delante de él cuando lo habían insultado.

Definitivamente él estaba también distinto, mejor, mayor, más fuerte, más preparado. Caminaba la lado de su mentor, en un silencio cómodo, entre los suburbios de Londres que conducían a la sastrería. Harry era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que él, lo cual quedaba muy acusado incluso cuando Eggsy usaba sus zapatillas con alas, pero en esos momentos casi ni notaba la diferencia: podría haber echado a correr y haber volado de lo ligero de sentía. Había ganado una confianza que jamás pensó que hubiera tenido, la confianza de depender de tu propio cuerpo y medios para sobrevivir donde fuera, además de contar con valiosos aliados que sabía que lo ayudarían. Se sentía capaz de partirle el cráneo con la rodilla a Charlie si fuera necesario, no solo porque seguramente se lo mereciera, sino porque se sentía con es vigor.

No podía apartar la vista de Harry, y no hacía nada por evitar que se notara. ¿Y por qué debería, qué coño? Era gracias a ese hombre que él se había hecho a sí mismo como era ahora. Harry Hart era un ser que desde hace meses en general y desde la noche pasada en particular había fascinado a Eggsy por sus enormes contrariedades: tanto sabía empuñar un revólver y disparar con perfecta precisión como citar durante horas las características particulares de la mariposa _Morpho peleides_ podía partir costillas a patadas tanto como besarte como si temiera que te fuera a romper; sus manos eran capaces de matar y de acariciar y a él lo habían mimado como nunca lo habían hecho otras. El señor Harry "Galahad" Hart , pensaba Eggsy, el caballero de la armadura dorada.

Sin duda su vida había mejorado mucho en los últimos meses. Claro, el entrenamiento y los estudios habían sido matadores, perol las recompensan llegaban a él cada día en forma de gadgets de última tecnología, oportunidades para lucir un traje espectacular hecho a su medida, una palabra de aprobación de sus amigos y superiores o una sonrisa clandestina de Harry.

¿Era de verdad posible que le estuviera sucediendo todo esto?

-Dispara al perro.

Eggsy se quedó paralizado y JB vivó. Después de recobrar la movilidad de sus músculos sintió deseos verdaderamente reales y salvajes de disparar a ese hombre. Chester King también vivió. Sus últimas palabras hacia el joven le retumbaban en los oídos mientras se marchaba.

"Sabía que no llegarías a nada". Recogió a JB del suelo y se lo llevó en brazos.

"Un niño de barrio bajo como tú jamás llegará a pisar una agencia como esta." Recorrió el pasillo a grandes zancadas para irse sin recoger sus cosas ni despedirse de nadie.

"Sabía que Harry se había equivocado contigo, como lo hizo con tu padre."

Decidido a darle una lección a ese vejestorio presuntuoso de los que los chavales de barrios bajos como él hacían para sobrevivir. Se metió sin permiso en el taxi aparcado a la puerta del recinto y condujo sin parar hasta su casa.

Ya en su habitación, y con JB sobre su nueva cama, Gary Unwin volvió a convertirse en el Eggsy de siempre con sus enormes zapatillas y chaqueta encima de polo. El mismo pobre perdedor sin futuro que había sido. Se dijo que a lo mejor se había equivocado, que todo el éxtasis de hace unas horas con Harry sólo había sido producto de su imaginación, que nunca había sido lo suficientemente bueno y que jamás había logrado nada parecido a formar parte de una agencia de espionaje.

Para sacarlo de sus tórridos pensamientos apareció su madre con su pequeña hermanita Daisy por la puerta principal. Eggs y corrió a abrazar a la niña, a tranquilizar como pudo a su madre por su prolongadísima ausencia. No obstante, al apartar un mechón de pelo rubio maltratado de la cara de su madre, Eggsy descubrió un moratón del tamaño de una manzana, que le cubría todo el ojo izquierdo y parte de la mejilla. El joven se encendió, toda la rabia que había sentido hace un momento contra Chester "Arthur" King, ahora encontró un nuevo destinatario: su padrastro Dean.

No se volvería a salir con la suya jamás. Esta sería la última vez que tocara a su madre ni siquiera con la punta de los dedos.

Y él se iba a encargar personalmente de ello.


	4. 2ª parte:Desde Gran Bretaña con Amor

Capítulo 4: "Amar y morir en Kentucky"

Agarraba el volante con tanta fuerza que lo habría podido arrancar de su tuerca. Estaba furioso, furioso con todo en mi vida, y ahora había encontrado una foco donde canalizarla. Después de años de soportar a Dean mi viviendo a costa de mi madre, tratándonos a ella, a mi hermana y a mí como a basura, y haberme insultado, humillado y pegado de todas las formas que acertaba a recordar, ahora era él quien me iba a pagar a mí. Una tras otra, todas ahora.

Milagrosamente no atropellé a nadie con el taxi robado, lo cual no estaba mal para no haber prestado la menor atención a lo que estaba pasando en la carretera. Llegué rápido y sin incidencias al Black Prince; allí estaba él con sus patéticos Minions, bebiendo cerveza barata y hablando y riendo como cerdos. Se iba a enterar, cómo se iba a enterar.

-¡Eh, Dean!-le grité sin bajarme del taxi.

-Eggsy, menuda puta sorpresa-se volvió hacia mí burlándose-. ¿A quién se la has comido para que te diera trabajo de taxista?

Durante los meses que no había pasado por casa Dean no se había molestado en cortarse el pelo, que ahora le caía a los lados de las orejas, salpicado de surcos blancos. También le había crecido la barriga, y trataba de sujertarla con un cinturón de cuero marrón auténtico por encima de una apestosa camisa de cuadros. Su aspecto era lamentable, pero aún así parecía más que dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien se le ocurriera levantarle la voz.

-Vengo de casa de mi madre; he visto lo que le has hecho.

-Así que ya has visto el regalo que le dejado a Sharon, ¿eh? Os servirá de recordatorio a los dos, para cuando decidáis comportaros como pequeñas zorras y meteros donde no os llaman.

-He pensado en venir a verte y hacerte yo a ti un pequeño regalo, ya sabes, en pago por eso.

-¡Ja! ¿Desapareces medio año y te conviertes en un puto pijo, para venir a amenazarme?- dejó la jarra en la terraza y camino hacia el taxi tambaleándose-. Muchachos, que alguien grabe esta pelea. Serán solo dos golpes, uno en su cara y otro cuando su cabeza hueca choque contra el suelo.

Mi cabeza ya estaba puesta en todas las cosas horribles que le iba a hacer yo a la suya, pero las ventanillas del taxi, que habían venido abajo durante todo el viaje, se subieron solas y el coche arrancó.

No. Mierda, ahora no.

Ya imaginaba dónde iba a ir a parar a continuación, aunque lo que había oído de ello era solo rumores que circulaban por la central sobre viejos reclutas que se habían saltado las normas.

Golpeé enfadado el volante con los puños e intenté abrir las puertas, sin éxito.

-¡No me jodas, ha pegado a mi madre!

Como cabía esperar el coche no me hizo ni caso y arrancó sin que yo pisase el acelerador. Hice un ultimo intento de frenar a fondo pero ya había perdido el control sobre el vehículo, y solo me quedó cruzarme de brazos mientras el gilipollas de mi padrastro y sus colegas se reían de mí mientras el taxi me llevaba a toda velocidad. Según veía desfilar las casas ante mis ojos por la ventanilla me iba haciendo más a la idea de lo que me iba a encontrar cunado el taxi llease a su destino.

En poco rato, me bajé del vehículo detenido delante de la entrada de la casa de Harry. Entré sin llamar, sin sorprenderme de que la puerta de la calle estuviera abierta y, la verdad, sin importarme siquiera si él me daba permiso para asaltar de ese modo su recibidor. Al entrar, me encontré con las paredes repletas de cajas planas de cristal con mariposas disecadas, esas que ya me eran tan familiares que hasta había llegado a aprenderme algunos nombres. También salió a recibirme Harry, con la mirada menos amistosa y más llena de decepción que le había visto dirigir a alguien que no fuera a matar. Por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza la loca idea de que podría matarme allí mismo si quisiera.

-Tenías un estúpido trabajo que hacer y lo has echado a perder- el enfado y la decepción que había en su voz me encogieron el estómago. Por primera vez en todo ese fatídico día sentí ganas de llorar-más tarde me daría cuenta de que no sería la única vez- y de compadecerme de lo idiota y perdedor que era y siempre sería, pero me armé de orgullo de chico malote y mantuve mi postura.

-¡No me contaste que tenía que disparar a JB! ¿De verdad esperabas que matase a mi propio perro?

-Sí, lo esperaba-vestido con una chaqueta de lana color beige y unos pantalones marrones con pinta de ser muy cómodos, Harry parecería tu vecino de al lado, el que te deja pasar primero al autobús, pero ese solo era una de las muchas apariencias que el mostraba solo a unos pocos. Por primera vez, me di cuenta de que ninguno de los dos llevaba la ropa de trabajo; ninguno de los dos parecía un caballero-. Tenías un oportunidad de oro para hacer algo bueno con tu vida y la has desperdiciado por un puto perro.

Estaba cada vez más enfadado, y con mi enfado aumentaba el torbellino de sentimientos en mi interior. No sabía si tenia ganas de romperle la boca a puñetazos o hundir la cara en su pecho y romper a llorar.

-No, no lo entiendo-oh no, mi barrera se empezaba a derrumbar-, tú no disparaste a Mr. Pickle. No, se murió de pancreatitis, ¡me lo dijiste, me lo dijiste ayer!

-Sí, se murio de pancreatitis. Se murió en mis brazos ¿Sabes? Lo sostuve hasta el último momento. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que ese, de lo que es llorar sobre el cuerpo de tu amigo.

A mi cabeza llegó una imagen bien clara de un Harry de veintitantos años, menos curtido, menos invulnerable y más hombre que caballero, llorando como un niño encima del pelo de su perrito. No sabía por qué se me habría ocurrido pensar en una imagen como esa; posiblemente porque la idea de ver a Harry Galahad deshacerse en llanto por un compañero caído en combate se me hacía imposible. Harry "Galahad" Hart, el ángel de hierro, no lloraría la muerte de un amigo.

-¿No tengo ni puta idea?¿Cómo puedes hablarme tú de lo que es la pérdida, precisamente a mí?-sabía que no ganaría esta pelea contra mi mentor pero mi cerebro ya había desconectado de mi boca hacía mucho rato así que pense que podría causar un poco de destrucción masiva-. ¿A mí? ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de como mi padre perdió la vida salvando la tuya?

La mirada gélida de Harry pareció derretirse un poco, lo justo para dejar asomar una chispa de dolor, no sabía si por la muerte de mi padre-su amigo- o por lo insensibles que habían sido mis palabras. Durante una fracción de segundo, pensé que había conseguido herirle, arañar un poco esa coraza de serenidad y educación que lo ponían completamente fuera de mi alcance. Al menos eso fue lo que me pareció durante un instante, antes de que me arrepintiese con ganas de todo lo que acababa de decir desde que puse un pie fuera del taxi. Harry ahora no solo estaba decepcionado por como había fracasado en mi examen sino por lo cruel que había resultado ser intencionadamente con el hombre al que le debía tanto.

-Lo siento mucho, no debí decir todo esto, yo- la lengua se me había hecho de trapo y ahora sí que tenía ganas de esconder mis ojos para que nadie viera toda la vergüenza que se asomaba por ellos, pero no podía esperar que Harry me recibiera en sus brazos para consolarme después de como me había dirigido a él. No sabía si podría volver a hacerlo en el futuro. De todos modos, hubiera preferido que me taladrase con la mirada, que me cortase con insultos o que me cruzase la cara de un bofetón por insolente. Lo habría aceptado, pero habría sido lo mismo que volver a verlo armarse de Galahad y mirarme como si leyese mi currículum en mi piel. Ya volvía a estar fuera de mi alcance, y bravo por mí, porque había conseguido alejarlo yo mismo.

-Hablaremos de esto cuando vuelva, tengo que irme a terminar la misión en Kentucky.

Se colocó las gafas y sentí por alguna razón que era lo mismo que si se hubiera colocado al otro lado de un cristal reflectante: podía verlo y oírlo, pero Harry estaba en una dimensión de la cual yo ya no participaba. Se dirigió escaleras abajo fuera del estudio, supuse que escuchando las indicaciones de Merlin sobre donde estaba Valentine y como podrían llegar hasta su objetivo antes que él. Se había puesto su armadura invisible.

Las veces que me había encontrado a Harry Hart en modo combate había tenido la suerte, o la precaución, de quitarme de entre él y su víctima, si no quería convertirme yo en una más, pero esta ocasión me había dejado la prudencia en casa.

-Harry, por favor necesito que- le agarré por donde el brazo se unía al hombro, casi esperando que me arrastrara o me empujara, pero lo que hizo fue apartarme la mano suavemente con la suya y volver la cabeza lo justo para que yo le viera de perfil pero no los ojos .

-Hablaremos cuando vuelva, espérame aquí.

Se dirigió a su habitación y desapareció tras el marco de la puerta. Yo me quedé plantado en el pasillo. Pensé en ir a mirar en su portátil para saber a dónde lo habían destinado exactamente, para asegurarme de que si no podía estar con el al menos podría saber donde estaba, aunque la perspectiva de hurgar en los archivos de Harry mientras el estaba en visiblemente disgustado conmigo me daba mas miedo que vergüenza.

Le seguí dentro de la habitación sin llamar. El ya tenia puesto a la mitad el uno de sus trajes, en esta ocasión el pantalón de uno de color azul marino. Se estaba terminando de abrochar la camisa y colocar bien los puños, y la parte perversa de mi cerebro deseó haber entrado unos minutos antes para disfrutar de un último vistazo de su piel mientras se desvestía.

Se puso la chaqueta y se arregló la corbata mientras se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo entero, en el cual yo por la posición en la que estaba no me reflejaba. Daba lo mismo, la verdad, porque estaba seguro que había detectado mi respiración acelerada a kilómetros de distancia, como si acabase de correr un sprint.

No esperé a terminara de vestirse sino que me coloqué entre él y el espejo para que, disgustado o no, fijase en mi toda la atención que le pudiese robar.

-Harry, escúchame... - le miré a los ojos y el me miró de vuelta. Sin aguantarme más le agarré de los hombros en un intento de establecer una conexión sensitiva. Me sorprendió notar que éramos casi igual de anchos, pero yo siempre me sentía mucho más pequeño a su lado-. Necesito que me digas qué puedo hacer yo. Por favor, dime qué tengo que hacer.

Contra todo lo que esperaba, me pareció que dos manos se deslizaban muy suavemente por mi cintura, reteniéndome en el sitio casi tanto como yo quería retenerlo a él, o eso me pareció.

-Espérame- fue lo único que dijo, mitad ordenándomelo y mitad suplicándomelo, aunque lo último solo lo pude extraer de cómo bajó la vista a mis labios durante menos de un segundo y soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Igual era mi imaginación queriendo crearme un fantasía que me que me consolase ante la dura realidad, pero quise creer que se estaba conteniendo para no besarme.

No lo hizo: abandonó la habitación sin hacer ni un solo ruido de más. No bajé a ver como se marchaba porque mis pies se habían quedado pegados al suelo como si se tratara de asfalto caliente. Me sentía como un cachorro en una jaula, lleno de ansiedad y sin poder correr hacia ninguna parte.

Me porté como un buen perro y me quedé en su casa.

No pude estarme quieto, no obstante. Bajé al comedor y recogí las tazas de te y el plato de pastas que había dejado Harry antes de que yo llegara, junto con el periódico del día abierto por la pagina de espectáculos: una adaptación televisiva de la BBC de la novela _Orgullo y prejuicio_ creada hace 20 años había sido récord de audiencia la noche pasada. Pensé que a mi madre le hubiera encantado verla, si no hubiera estado ocupada evitando que Dean golpease a mi hermanita. Cerré el periódico y lo deje en la cocina sin pensarlo más. Me senté a la mesa de la cocina durante aproximadamente veinte segundos golpeando la mesa con los dedos antes de volverme loco y correr al despacho de Harry. Tenía su portátil encima de su inmaculado escritorio y la esperanza de que lo hubiera dejado encendido se mezclaba dentro de mí con unas ganas abrasadoras de saber donde estaba aquél agente ahora mismo. Por primera vez en ese día tuve suerte y el ordenador había quedado encendido: en la pantalla se extendía un mapa digital y unas pantallas de televisión minimizadas. Recordando lo que había aprendido de mis clase de hackeo informático en la base Kingsman pronto me hice con el control del programa y alcancé la cámara minúscula que Harry tenía instalada en sus gafas, y me alcé para ver a través de sus ojos. No comprendía el escenario que veía en la pantalla: una fila de tíos sentados en un banco, muchas filas unas delante de otras, escuchando a un hombre hablando desde un altar. Debía de ser una especie de secta. No podía escuchar nada de lo que estaba diciendo el líder, estaba demasiado lejos. Manipulé un poco más los controles y lo que escuché fue: ¡Nuestro gobierno perite el concubinato, el aborto, la sodomía! ¿¡Es o no es acaso una misión enviada por nuestro Señor, para que nosotros terminemos con cada dirigente pagano de este país que proporciona amparo para esos pecadores que ensucian la Tierra!?

-Joder.

Por la posición de las gafas de Harry, estaba bastante alejdo de las filas primeras, y no debía de llamar la atención aún vestido con su traje de corte a medid corbata combinada. La única persona pareció notar su presencia fue la mujer que se sentaba a su lado, la cual se había molestado cuando Harry se había levantado. Al parecer, la feligresa considerada deshonroso para su dios que un asistente al sermón quisiera escabullirse antes de tiempo, por muy caballero que se presentase, pues Harry tuvo que sacar a pasera su labia de hielo y excusarse diciendo que era un simple católico puto que engaña a su mujer con su novio negro y judío el cual trabaja en una clínica de abortos militar. Si no hubiera estado tan nervioso, me habría sonrojado.

Pero la confusión de aquella mujer, la mía y la de todos aquellos sentenciadores de la promiscuidad comenzó de verdad cuando Harry le apuntó entre las cejas con su pistola y apretó el gatillo sin pestañear.

No se soy un ciego admirador de ídolos: los agentes secretos matan gente, cada día, antes de tomarse el primer té de la mañana. Las personas mueren inesperadamente se los merezcan o no; eso es algo que sé desde que era un niño. Pero hace solo unas horas había sido despedido del trabajo de mi vida-uno en el que aún no había sido admitido- por creer que hasta un capullo como Arthur pondría una bala verdadera para que yo matase a mi perro. Hace solo unas horas me había dicho Harry: "En Kingsman solo se quita una vida cuando es absolutamente necesario para salvar otras, e incluso así la decisión no ha de ser tuya." Detrás de los ojos de ese espía veía lo que él estaba haciendo en ese templo: tomar parte en la más brutal carnicería humana que hubiera visto en mi puñetera vida. En cuestión de segundos, Harry atravesó con un asta de bandera el abdomen de un hombre hasta que lo perforó por el otro lado, hundía un cuchillo en el cráneo de otro como si desinflara una pelota de fútbol. Dientes rotos volaban ante mis propios ojos-los de Harry- y sus gafas se empapaban y limpiaban de sangre cuyo propietario cambiaba cada vez. Entre los terroríficos ruidos de huesos rompiéndose y aullidos de dolor, llegó a mi altavoz una segunda voz conocida.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Harry!- Merlin intentaba sin resultados llamar la atencón de nuestro compañero, pero era como si le oyera sin escuchar.

No puede ser él, pensé. Le han hecho algo. El cabrón de Valentine sabía que iba a ir dónde él estuviera y le ha tendido una trampa. Tengo que avisar a Merlin. Enseguida me puse a establecer una comunicación directa con HQ Kingsman, pero no podía si no era Harry el que conectaba el dispositivo en sus gafas para hablar con Merlin o conmigo: en esta situación, aunque gritase al micrófono ninguno de los dos me escucharía. Era un mero espectador.

Las gafas de Harry enfocaron sus zapatos, el suelo, sus manos, todos cubiertos de sangre y restos desmembrados de cadáveres que seguirían calientes durante unas horas más. Sentí ganas de vomitar y no pude ni imaginarme como se estaría sintiendo mi agente, con todas esas entrañas de inocentes esparcidas gracias a sus manos y su acero. La cámara enfocó la puerta de la iglesia, después la salida y un aparcamiento vacío antes de un osario. ¿Vacío? No, ahí estaban los dos cabrones encargados de la masacre. Valentine, junto a su mujer de los pies de acero, se reía allí mismo de cómo había engañado a Galahad. Le vi mover la boca y hacer gestos con las manos y supuse que sería Harry a quien se estaría dirigiendo.

-Cabrón, pedazo de cabrón, vamos a acabar contigo, escoria miserable-en un momento dado el millonario señaló a cámara con tal mueca de desprecio y burla que di un golpe en la mesa con ambos puños.

-¡Cállate, hijo de puta!¡No te atrevas a hablar así al mejor caballero que ha tenido Kingsman!- no sabía qué se estaban diciendo pero si Valentine hubiera estado en aquella misma habitación sería lo que le hubiera escupido a la cara antes de pegarle una paliza.

-¡Harry, ese capullo te ha manipulado, no eras tú, Harry! ¡No eras tú, todos lo sabemos, Harry!

El millonario seguía en pantalla y Harry no daba muestras de querer atacarle en ningún momento. Me fijé por primera vez en que empuñaba una pistola.

-¿¡A qué estás esperando!? ¡Acaba con ese enfermo de una vez! Harry, por favor, reacciona, tienes que...

En un instante, la cabeza de Harry se llenó de plomo.

A través de la mini cámara no pude escuchar el ruido de la bala al salir dispara del cañón, en parte porque estas habían dejado de funcionar al recibir el impacto y, en gran medida, porque estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando mi propio grito de dolor.

Y grité. Grité hasta que sentí como me sangraba el pecho por dentro, y deseé morbosamente que efectivamente estuviera sangrando, para asegurarme de que ese dolor era real, tan real como la bala que acababa de nublarme la vista de la pantalla del portátil.

Seguí gritando y cuando ya no pude gritar más me quedé mirando patética y lánguidamente la pared del despacho, sin prestar atención a ninguno de los recortes de periódico. Mejor así, porque creo que si hubiera repasado todos y cada uno de los titulares de aquella habitación-más de los que me parecieron al principio- me habría parecido que se estaban burlando de mí recordándome como mi héroe Galahad no sería recordado más que por unos pocos.

Me quedé sentado en la butaca del escritorio mirando mi cara de triste idiota en la pantalla en negro. Mis dedos se habían curvado en garras que arañaban los brazos del sillón. A pesar de que el cuerpo se me había quedado helado, la cara me ardía, especialmente en dos surcos salados que nacían de mis ojos y chorreaban por mi barbilla.

-Mierda... mierda, joder. ¡No!

Me levanté rápidamente y tiré la silla hacia atrás. Acto seguido pegué una serie de puñetazos en la superficie plana que tenía más cerca, y quien tuvo la mala suerte de recibir los impactos fueron unos cristales y sendos marcos, con los consiguientes fragmentos repartidos por el suelo y la piel de mis nudillos desgarrada. Me dirigí rápidamente al comedor, con la mirada fija en un punto en el infinito, sabiendo que si me dejaba llevar por lo que sentía podría echar la casa abajo ladrillo a ladrillo. Me serví un vaso de whisky, el único que tenía Harry en su casa, el mismo que había visto en la sastrería y en la central. Sirvió para atontar un poco el frío de mi pecho, pero la frase burlona dentro de mi cerebro se repetía sin parar como la canción de un carnaval infernal:

"Harry está muerto, y lo último que habéis hecho ha sido discutir."

No, basta ya.

"Lo último que ha recordado de ti es que eres un niñato."

Lo había perdido. Habíamos perdido todos, en realidad. Todos menos el único perro al que teníamos que haber matado hoy, el que ahora mismo estaría volando en su jet privado rumbo al próximo país donde iba a llevarse otras vidas por el poder de su dinero. Aquel asesino...

¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Contactaba con Merlin? ¿Y qué le decía, que había robado un coche y había terminado en casa de Harry hackeando su equipo de vigilancia visual para presenciar su muerte sin avisar a nadie? Además, Merlin ya no querría tener nada que ver con un ex-alumno que se hubiera pasado por el forro más de una norma de su sagrada organización secreta. Pero no podía quedarme en la casa de mi ex- mentor lloriqueando y emborrachándome como lo habria decidido hace un año, para sentirme todavía más como una mierda. Harry Hart ya no estaba aquí para decirme lo que tenía que hacer, esa era mi misión, puede que hubiera sido mi misión desde el principio o puede que lo empezase a ser ahora. De todos modos, la situación me pedía que le echase pelotas e iba a darle lo que requería. Me palpé las llaves del taxi en el bolsillo del vaquero y salí a la calle para dirigirme a Kingsman HQ.


	5. Chapter 5: Sangre de porvida

_Harry Hart POV_

Uno de los primeros recuerdos que guardo de una mariposa coincide con uno de los primeros que guardo de la muerte y la sangre. Era primavera y estaba en en jardín de la pequeña casita de campo de mis padres, en Canterbury. Tenía seis años.

Estaba jugando solo en la hierba de nuestro amplísimo jardín, tan amplio como una pradera para mis jóvenes ojos; un par de robles frondosos eran testigos de mis correrías tras cualquier hoja, flor o brizna de hierba que moviera el viento, la cual recibía una estocada de mi espada de madera como si fuera un peligroso enemigo. Mi imaginación no tenía límites. De repente, avisté en el aire algo demasiado bonito como para resultar peligroso, lo cual constituyó la base de mi primera lección.

Bajé mi arma y dejé que el delicado ser revoloteara a mi alrededor mientras me permitía contemplarlo, fascinado por los colores pastel de sis delicadas alas y el suave movimiento que lo mantenía en vuelo. Extendí mi mano delante de mí, ofreciéndole a aquel bicho un lugar donde descansar si quería hacerlo, invitándolo a que no me tuviera miedo, a que confiara en aquel niño de dientes de leche. La pequeña mariposa no dudó, o eso me pareció a mí, y aterrizó suave como un beso en mi mano. Yo sonreí ante ese nuevo descubrimiento y acerqué la mano a mi cara muy muy despacio para que mi nueva compañera no se asustara.

Debí haber sido demasiado brusco o demasiado confiado, o más bien malinterpretar las señales de mi amiga, pues en cuanto se vio a una distancia prudente de mis sonrosadas mejillas, saltó a mi cara justo al espacio entre mis cejas. Asustado, solté mi espada y me cubrí la cara con las manos en un intento de atrapar a mi atacante, de sofocarla o por pura sorpresa, pues la verdad es que un niño de seis años no se espera que algo hermoso te haga llorar. Me descubrí los ojos y efectivamente estaba llorando: la pequeña bestia había introducido sus diminutas antenas en mi ojo izquierdo, y ahora aleteaba pocos metros por delante de mí, como burlándose de mi exceso de confianza.

Como ya he mencionado, los niños tienden a confiar en todo el mundo, especialmente aquello que les resulta agradable a la vista, pero al mismo tiempo, aprenden muy temprano a llevar a cabo sus venganzas contra lo que les hace daño. Me enfurecí, como un niño con el corazón roto por primera vez se enfurece. Con los puños apretados corrí detrás de la traidora durante una costosa eternidad, con la muy cabrona escurriéndose de entre mis pequeñas y ansiosas manos, hasta que al lanzar mi puño contra el tronco del roble con el morboso propósito de terminar con esa persecución lo más rápido posible, me rasgué el dorso de los dedos contra la corteza y sangré.

Las gotas de sangre rodaron por mi mano hasta mis uñas, y yo me quedé llorando sin hacer ruido con la cabeza gacha y la cara roja de las lágrimas y la vergüenza. No volví a reparar en mi traidora compañera, la que había escapado a mi puño ejecutor, hasta que volvió para posarse dulcemente en mi hombro y acariciarme la mejilla mojada con sus alas de cristal. La miré de reojo a través de mis pestañas, y esta vez no la aparté ni intenté vergarme de ella por mi humillación.

Es posible que en mi cerebro preescolar se estuvieran grabando las lecciones que me acompañarían casi cincuenta años después en mi trabajo de protector de la seguridad, pero casi con toda seguridad lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza en aquel momento era lo bonita que era. A pesar del dolor, creo que es el primer recuerdo de algo hermoso que guardo en mi memoria, además de a mi madre.

Recuerdo a mi madre, que estaba cuidándome en ese momento mientras yo jugaba solo. Más que vigilarme, siempre terminaba agarrando una de sus espadas de entrenamiento y practicandi unos movimientos, para de vez en cuando echar un ojo en mi dirección y comprobar que yo segía concentrado en mis tareas de niño de seis años.

Qué vital era, mi mamá, Rebecca, Becky para los amigos, que a veces venía a tomar el té con ellos, y muy de vez en cuando me proporcionaban compañero de juego. Con todo ello, yo me tuve que acostumbrar desde pequeño a la soledad en el juego; mi mamáy mi papá no estaban para acompañarme en mis correrías infantiles. Pero, ah, cómo veía yo a mis padres cuando era un niño. Eran mis héroes personales: mi mamá, mi Becky, la mujer más seria que había conocido, tan reta como sus espadas, y a la vez la que más amor me había dado. Se me vienen a la cabeza momentos de cuando yo solía llegar a casa dela calle, con los ojos rojos de llorar y alguna que otra herida, gracias alguna pelea en la que me había enzarzado con los otros niños de mi calle. Mi mamá se solía arrodillar delante de mi de modo que nuestros ojos quedasen a la misma altura, y tan seria como era me decía:

"Harry Hart, la única pelea que ganarás en tu vida será aquella en la que no participas. Pero si eres tan tonto como para iniciarla tú, entonces tendrás que quedarte hasta el final."

Qué dura era, mi madre, y qué sabias me parecían sus palabras por aquél entones, sabias por desconcertantes pues ahora reconozco que no fue hasta más tarde que comprendí de verdad su significado. Pero cuánto la quería, por Dios, cuánto. Cómo no podía adorarla, si después de regañarme a su severa manera me limpiaba las lagrimitas infantiles y me envolvía con el calor de un abrazo maternal. Recuerdo esa misma mamá, las dos Beckys, esas dos Rebeccas fusionadas en una sola mujer que fue para mí mi primer y mejor modelo y amor.

Después estaba mi padre. Mi padre... curioso caballero era. Durante mis primeros años de vida lo veía como una gran figura autoritaria, aún más que mi madre, pero más distante. No hablaba mucho conmigo, aunque puedo afirmar que adoraba a su mujer sobre todas las cosas; hasta para un mocoso ciego en todos los aspectos emocionales, era evidente en la forma en la que la miraba. Conforme me iba haciendo mayor, decubrí que mi papá y yo teníamos intereses comunes. Él dedicaba todo su tiempo a su trabajo, muy demandante al parecer: trabajaba como uno de los jefes de confección en la sastrería de lujo más importarte de la capital británica, Kingsman. Naturalmente, yo terminé descubriendo su verdadera profesión cuando decidí ingresar en el ejército y seguir mi carrera como agente secreto, pero antes de decidirme por eso, había considerado seriamente dedicarme al estudio de las mariposas, animales que me habían fascinado durante toda la vida.

Durante mis años de adolescente fui blanco de bastantes burlas debido a mi peculiar afición, aunque no me importaba gran cosa. Durante gran parte de mi infancia y juventud asistí a Eton, el epítome de los colegios exclusivos y pijos para hombres jóvenes de bien , así que si bien cualquier chico era susceptible de ser blanco receptor para bromas pesadas y burla, también gozábamos de cierta libertad para elegir en qué aficiones empleábamos nuestro tiempo, ya que el dinero y las facilidades no supusieron ningún impedimento. Por parte de mis compañeros y profesores, mi excelencia académica y deportiva me canjeó respeto y buenas relaciones- entre ellas una amistad con un joven escoces llamado Hamish, que trabajaría conmigo posteriormente en Kingsman bajo en seudónimo de Merlín- así que podría decir que Eton era como mi casa.

Las dificultades llegaban con las vacaciones de verano y yo regresaba a casa. Durante el año mantenía correspondencia casi diaria con mis padres, con mi madre sobre todo, les escribía todas las semanas y hablábamos por teléfono siempre que las estrictas normas del colegio lo permitiesen. Naturalmente, en mis cartas y mis conversaciones, omitía bastantes detalles de mi vida personal, incluyendo mis primeras avenidas con el alcohol, las peleas y los primeros besos furtivos con mis compañeros en nuestros dormitorios. Tampoco hablaba de mi interés en las mariposas y otros insectos, o mi creciente curiosidad por aventurarme en el mundo de la estrategia y las operaciones militares, aunque en casa eso no fue nunca ningún secreto. No temía a las ataduras ni a las jaulas, pues había adquirido confianza en mí mismo para decidir según me lo dictasen mi alma y mi conciencia, y el resto me daba igual. Yo era yo, y me mantendría firme.

No fue un camino fácil. Si bien al ingresar en Eton gocé de mayor popularidad entre mis iguales y mi autoestima creció, durante los primeros años de mi infancia la situación había sido muy diferente. Las burlas eran un alimento de régimen diario durante los recreos escolares; los insultos infantiles mellaban mi corazón en construcción.

"¡Mirad al mariposón, que está con sus amigos!", "¡Mariquita ven aquí, que vamos a jugar a cazar bichos!"

¿Cómo podía reaccionar yo, si era solo un niño?

Resultaría prudente añadir, no obstante, que yo no era ningún ángel. Los insultos volvían en ambas direcciones, no más creativos que los que me ofrecían ellos, debo reconocer; con los puñetazos y las patadas sucedía lo mismo, hasta que llegaba alguna maestra a separarnos para aplazar la contienda hasta que terminase la jornada de clases. Si bien me mantuve firme, como dije, en mis pasiones y aficiones, mi firme cabezonería me hizo regresar a casa con ojos morados y rodillas sangrantes. Rara vez lloraba, me acuerdo, si no era en presencia de mi madre; nunca quise llorar a solas, a solas, cuando era Harry el soldado, pero volvía a ser Harry el niño cuando veía la pena y la preocupación en los ojos de mi mamá. Con mi padre ocurrió algo muy diferente, solo una vez, y no lo volvimos a mencionar en otra ocasión, igual que a mí tampoco se me borró de la memoria.

Llegué a casa tarde, despues de una pelea más en la escuela. Además de lagrimas, también se me escapaban de mi mochila unos dibujos de mariposas a medio colorear arrugados y estropeados. Quería esconderlos, tirarlos, esconderme de otro insulto humillante, más elaborado y difícil para mí de entender, pero igual de doloroso. No recibí la humillación que esperaba, ni ninguna. Papá Harold recogió las mariposas de papel del suelo de la cocina y las alisó con cariño, con casi tanto cuidado como le había visto doblar su chaqueta antes de colgarla en su butaca del salón.

-¿Por esto te has pegado con tus compañeros de clase, Harry? Un chico inteligente como tú, pensaba que estarías por encima de tonterías como esta-yo callé-. Si esos críos no pueden entender las cosas que tú dibujas, te las van a querer romper y te van a querer humillar, porque tu los humillas todos los días con tu exhibición de creatividad.  
No recuerdo haberle respondido nada, ni siquiera me acuerdo de si lo había entendido. No obstante, no olvidaré la forma en la que me despidió para irse a su despacho, territorio sagrado, con una taza de té cada uno, con mis mariposas arrugadas y sucias, pero sin lágrimas en los ojos.

"La belleza y la elegancia son elementos de precisión, Harry. No sirven solo de adorno; bien empleados, te pueden salvar la vida."

Y mi vida continuó. Mis primeros amigos íntimos de la adolescencia borraron los recuerdos amargos de mi solitaria infancia pero no las huellas que dejó en mi corazón. Sin embargo, convertirme en caballero del equipo Kingsman fue un punto de inflexión, cuando realmente me armé de la confianza en mí mismo que no había logrado encontrar antes, y a partir de ahí me volví casi una máquina. Podía arder de furia y escupir un comentario sarcástico, sonreía con cada golpe porque sabÍa que me tornaría mas fuerte. Me volví adicto a combatir, a observar, a atacar y a defender. Procuraba conservar mi gracia, mi educación, mi temple mientras arrancaba la vida de los ojos de los demás. Doblé la flexible vara de lo ético, lo moral y lo condenable más veces de las que me importó detenerme a contar, y con el tiempo y la experiencia me fue importando menos. Nunca no obstante me comporté con crueldad hacia ser vivo alguno, al menos eso procuro pensar, incluso a partir de mi ingreso en el Servicio Secreto, cuando al levantarme cada mañana tenía la seguridad casi completa de que tendría que acabar con la vida de alguien antes de acostarme de nuevo.

Gracias a Dios, tuve la suficiente buena suerte de conservar un buen trozo de mi humanidad, y no caer en la desdicha de volverme un autómata adicto al trabajo y al sabor de la sangre en mi pistola. Eso se lo debo a quienes se quedaron conmigo en mis momentos insoportables: Merlín fue mi primer compañero de fatigas. Recuerdo los primeros años conviviendojuntos en Eton; él ya con dieciséis años tenía el carácter sarcástico que otros podrían considerar amargo, pero que encajaba muy bien conmigo, en parte porque no me engañaba con esa fina fachada de escocés intelectual purista, cuando remarcaba irónicamente sobre mi "colorida afición", y lo que hacía yo era mencionar que había encontrado una colección de vinilos de John Denver y Doris Day debajo de la cómoda y preguntar inocentemente si sabía a quien pertenecerían. Estas pequeñas discusiones terminaban con los dos dándonos golpes de estúpidos. No somos tan diferentes ahora mismo, aunque nuestras vidas sí han cambiado.

A veces me asaltan las dudas de si trabajo de lo que trabajo porque soy demasiado cobarde para acercarme a las personas de otro modo. Alguien que toma peligro para comer de lunes a domingo puede cometer fácilmente el error de considerarse el más valiente del mundo, pero me he partido la cara las suficientes veces en mi vida para darme cuenta de que ese no soy yo: no me duele en mi orgullo reconocerlo, no soy más que un hombre, con sus fortalezas y debilidades, y me derrumbado en ocasiones cuando he tenido que enterrar a un compañero muy querido, dar una noticia de muerte a un esposo al que en ese momento se le cae el mundo encima, o tener que dejar machar a alguien quien no has dicho que amas...

No me he portado con mis parejas tan bien como se hubieran merecido la mayoría de ellas; me pedían seguridad, comfort, mas yo solo podía ofrecerles riesgos, bajo una falsa premisa de que las mantendría a salvo. Nunca me vi envuelto en ninguna aventura de indole amorosa dentro de las paredes de la agencia, cosa no poco común, no obstante, según tenía entendido, pero no era para una cabeza como la mía, que paralizaba toda entrada a estímulos y seducciones cuando se trataba de materia de trabajo.

Ja. Toda esa cháchara se fue a la mierda cuando conocía al hijo de Lee Unwin, mi compañero de trabajo y amigo Lee, dieciocho años después de que este se matase para salvare la vida.

Por joven y apuesto reconozco que me impresionó, a pesar de que puedo jactarme de haber estado con otros tantos y tantas que lo fueron y en gran medida, pero no fue solo por eso. Seguramente al redactar esto esté resonando excesivamente soñador, más de lo que corresponde a un hombre de mi edad, pero joder, este chico sí que tenía algo. Tenía una fachada de duro que había tenido que labrarse por cómo le habían ido surgiendo las adversidades, pero con ella no lograba esconder nada lo que había debajo: una noble voluntad y un fiero y bondadoso corazón.

Después de la pelea en el Black Prince pensé que no iba a volver a verlo, pero entonces apareció en la sastería, como absurdo que parecía un cliché de telenovela. Pero vino, y reconozco que en ese momento pensé que había venido a mí; A MÍ, resonando esas palbras en mi cabeza y dejándome a su disposición desde ese momento.

Los meses que trabajoms juntos mi seriedad profesional se vio puesta seriamente a pruba en numerosas ocasiones, aunque fuera solo evidente para mí, que flaqueaba hasta casi desaparecer cuando mi pupilo me dedicaba una sonrisa al salir victorioso de una prueba particularmente complicada o peor, cuando lo veía volver de un trabajo de campo que lo había dejado cansado, sudoroso y con la ropa destrozada... Debo de ser mucho más transparente de o que creo, pues más de un compañero de trabajo... Merlín en el 80% de las ocasiones (ese viejo cabrón...) me regalaron comentarios subrepticios sobre si mi autocontrol terminaría siendo mi músculo más fuerte o cuál sería.

Yo hacía oídos sordos lo más que podía, no dejándome influenciar por lo que pasaba fuera de mí, pero los meses transcurrían y el final de la selección llegó en plena misión de captura de Valentine. No estábamos de vacaciones precisamente, no era momento para parar a relajarse.

"Concéntrate, Hart, mantén el control."

Me gustaría decir que así lo hice, todo el tiempo, incluso durante las 24 horas establecidas que pasé junto a Eggsy antes de su examen final. Me gustaría...

Por lo menos así lo hice hasta que me desperté la primera y última mañana en mi cama, con las manos llenas de pelo rubio y el pecho lleno de calor.

"Control, Hart, tú estás en control de tus emociones."

Pero estaba desnudo, en mi cama.

"Harry, presta atención a tus sentidos. El hombre que no se controla a sí mismo ya ha perdido la batalla contra cualquiera."

Pero yo estaba disfrutando de estar en mi cama, desnudo y con él.

"Galahad..."

"Me rindo."

Me quedé un rato más a su lado, sin contar lo largo que debía ser; por unos momentos me daba igual. Tanta era la paz que me proporcionaba sentirlo de esta manera que casi me asustaba bajar para mirarlo a a los ojos y posiblemente, descubrir en su mirada un pequeño mohín de repulsión, de desprecio... Por suerte, tremenda suerte la mía, sus preciosos ojos seguían guardados por el sueño, y dormía como si no hubiera cosa en el mundo que lo pudiera inquietar cuando se despertase. Era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que lo conocía que lo había visto así de relajado... y desde que yo me sintiera así, confiado en quien dormía a mi lado, casi... casi con la certeza de que estaba haciendo lo que me correspondía, a mí, para mí. Que no tenía que estar solo para ser un caballero, que podía tener conmigo a otro.

Pero mi caballero aún no lo era, y no lo sería nunca si yo no sacaba mi culo de la cama y hacía algo por arreglar el olor a sexo y sudor de la habitación. Ponerme algo de ropa tampoco sería una mala idea, aunque por alguna razón había una sonrisa idiota en mi cara que se negaba a que la vistieran de ninguna forma.

 ** _Ese mismo día más tarde, después del examen final._**

"No puedes haber sido más imbécil, Harry Hart."

La palabra que más se lleva repitiendo en mi cabeza en la última media hora es "error": debe de haber cometido un error, debe de haber habido un error en la pistola que le ha dado Arthur, debe de haber habido un error en la transmisión del mensaje y la verdad es que no ha apuntado a mi jefe con una pistola para después robarle el coche, error, error, error.

Todo esto son solo oraciones con las que intento encubrir que el error de raíz fue fiarme de mi criterio para escoger a Lee como mi compañero en Irán, el segundo error: no no ver que el terrorista guardaba una puta granada entre las piernas . Si me hubiera fijado mejor, puede que Lee no hubiera tenido que romperse las costillas desde dentro y hubiera podido ver crecer a su hijo, habiendo evitado así el tercer error: que haya caído en manos de un inútil prepotente como yo.

Joder, Eggsy tenía razón la primera vez que me vio: si no fuera un bastardo snob con una cuchara de plata metida por el culo a lo mejor podría ser un caballero de verdad.

Para ser un caballero da igual el color de tu traje o la marca de tu reloj, lo que importa es cómo trates a los demás. Todo esto se supone que es el ejemplo que yo le tenía que dar a él ¡maldita sea! La última vez que nos encontramos no me importó lo más mínimo hacerle sentir como un inútil por comportarse como un ser humano, como si yo fuera algo más que perfecto, pero en ese momento mi orgullo pudo conmigo. Era como si inconscientemente supiera que iba a ser nuestra despedida, así que no hice nada mejor que actuar como un pijo imbécil para que terminase odiándome hasta el final.

A la mierda, me merezco lo que me pase. No soy un caballero, soy un snob engreído con traje y pistola. Eggsy no entrará nunca en una agencia de élite como la nuestra pero de seguro que no va a faltar en el mudo gente que lo ame y que lo eche de menos cuando esté fuera de su hogar. En cambio,yo, Kingsman es todo lo que tengo y todo o que soy, ¿y se podría decir que alguien me echará de menos cuando me vaya? Almas como las mías van y vienen todos los días, y sin embargo he sido orgulloso para creer que la mía merecía algo mejor que las demás, que me merecía a alguien como Eggsy.

No tenía la menor idea de que arma utlizaría Valentine para ternimar con el mundo, y menos aún de la que utilizaría para terminar conmigo.

Soy débil; esta es la prueba final con la que necesitaba encontrarme de bruces para reconocer la verdad. Valentine ha metido su mano en mi cabeza y ha jugado dentro de ella como su fuera su marioneta; así de fácil soy de manipular.

Mi cuerpo se ha fortalecido con los años y el entrenamiento, y mis emociones se han envilecido al fin. En el fondo, ¿no somos Valentine y yo un poco similares? Bueno, siempre me quedará el consuelo de que yo visto mejor.

-Maté a esa gente. Quería hacerlo-qué asco me doy en este momento, joder.

Soy un monstruo. Lo que es peor: soy un monstruo de cuerpo fuerte y brazo armado, soy peligroso y soy patético. Toda la vida buscando un poco de control y lo único sobre lo que yo pensaba ejercer mi poder me falla cuando lo necesitaba más que nunca: yo.

Miré fijamente a mi monstruoso creador, y valoré que alguien como yo no serviría más para lo que me había plantado allí, así que lo mandé todo a la mierda dando rienda suelta a mi ira.

-Si esto fuera una película, Señor Deveres-empezó él- ahora sería el momento en el que usted me advertiría de que corro un gran riesgo con mi plan, que esto no ha terminado para el bando de los _buenos_ y que me estoy pasando de listo al dejarle aquí con vida. Bueno, pues esa no es esa clase de película.

-Ni puta falta que hace, gusano. Llevas 4,5 segundos apuntándome con una pistola y me hubieran sobrado 2 para quitártela de una patada- _estupendo, Harry. Si esas van a ser tus últimas palabras, las has bordado_ -El mundo conserva un millón de esperanzas gracias a la gente buena que habita en él, independientemente de si está en el bando de los _buenos_ o no. Si esto fuera una película, Señor Valentine, yo no esperaría finales felices para una historia como la suya.

 _Buen final, Hart_.

 _Ahora cállate._


End file.
